The Girl in the Picture
by SunshineGirl2500
Summary: Matsumoto finds a picture of her captain with another girl presumed dead years ago. Now she is on a mission to find the girl in the picture to help her captain, but does he really want his lieutenant to find this girl? Hitsugaya/OC.
1. The picture

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his office desk finishing up his paperwork. Matsumoto had left him with a heap of paperwork that she had neglected to do. It always ended up he would pester her to finish it and he would end up doing it himself. Somewhere deep inside her sake-loving, lazy self she had the brains to finish the work she just didn't because she 'had better things to do.' Hitsugaya sighed as he signed the last paper in kanji. He pushed the papers aside and rubbed his eyes, he had been up since four in the morning doing paperwork. He removed his hands from his eyes when he heard an all too familiar voice,

"Oh, captain!" the voice said in a sing-song voice. The voice revealed itself to be none other than Matsumoto. She poked her head in the office with a cheeky grin,

"What is it now Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto waltzed it and her hands behind her back. Hitsugaya looked up irritated,

"I came across a little something, something and I just had to show you!" Matsumoto said with a sly grin and a cock of her eyebrow hinting at something.

"I'm not sure about what you're hinting at, but just show me already or leave." He said tiredly. This little conversation was keeping him from sleeping. Matsumoto pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a small wooden picture frame.

"Take a look at the ones in the picture!" Matsumoto said with a squeal. Hitsugaya looked down at the frame Matsumoto had pushed into his hands. He looked closely and recognized the two people in the picture. He saw none other than himself in the frame. It was him when he was younger at the Shino Academy. He wore the traditional blue uniform, but the difference between him then and now is that he looked happy. Hitsugaya moved his eyes to the other person his arm was around. His eyes widened at the sight of her. The girl had pink hair which was tied in two buns with more hair flowing from each bun in a gentle curl. She even had pink eyes that sparkled and she wore the red uniform of the academy. She was smiling and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder like good friends. He knew that girl well, she was his best friend. "I just had to show you a picture of yourself when you were happy! Oh, and that girl you're with is such a cutie!" Matsumoto said with a giggle. Matsumoto shut his eyes and shoved the frame back to Matsumoto, "Captain, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, that picture just brings back some memoires is all. Take it away or do whatever you want with it." Hitsugaya said as he left his office for his room.

"Captain, have I done something wrong?" Matsumoto asked sadly. Hitsugaya stopped,

"No not at all. Just forget it." He said as he left without another word. Matsumoto frowned, why didn't her captain like that girl in the picture? She would have to solve this mystery on her own. She sat the picture up on his desk; he did say she could do whatever she wanted with it. She left the office thinking about the girl in the picture.

The next day Matsumoto went to the library, for once, to do some research on the girl in the picture. She went to the computer and electronic files to look at Shinigami and their pictures. She went through the files for almost an hour until she found the pink haired girl. She looked a bit older and she had the same hairstyle and smile. Matsumoto clicked on the picture and the girl's file opened. Matsumoto read closely,

_Name: Kokoro Haruka_

_Eyes: Pink_

_Hair: Pink_

_Height: 4'2''_

_History: Attended Shino academy and ranked second in her class._

_Advanced class 1_

_Precious Squad: 10_

_Former Seat: 5__th_

_Status: Deceased _

Matsumoto looked away from the screen. That little girl was dead? A friend of her captain was dead at such a young age. Matsumoto didn't want to believe it, wanting to find some sign it wasn't true she read on,

_Kokoro Haruka was sent on a month long assignment in the world of the living to control the number of hollows entering Karakura Town. Her spiritual pressure went missing and she was pronounced dead when her blood and part of her kimono was found after a hollow attack. The soul society was unable locate her body anywhere and she was presumed dead. _

Matsumoto looked up again. That was the end of the profile, there was only a **possibility** Kokoro was dead and Matsumoto was determined to find her again. Suddenly she heard a voice,

"Snooping around other people's business again, Matsumoto?" Rangiku shot up from the chair she was in.

"Captain, don't sneak up on me like that! You almost made me lose my kimono!" Matsumoto lectured. Hitsugaya huffed,

"You shouldn't be poking around in things that don't concern you, Rangiku." Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto pouted,

"Captain, I just wanted to-" her captain stopped her

"Don't try to. I've looked around Karakura town and I haven't found her. So just stop." Hitsugaya said tonelessly, but his eyes were distant.

"Captain…do you really want to just give up?" Matsumoto asked

"I've looked for her for a long time, the chances were against me and I quit because at the time I was still only a fourth seat at the time! She would've come back if she were alive." Hitsugaya turned and gave a cold yet somehow pleading look, "Just save yourself the grief." He walked away from the library. Matsumoto stared after her captain, dumbfounded.

"Save yourself the grief….what does that mean?" Matsumoto asked. She rolled her eyes at her captain's riddles. She was going to find this girl no matter what. If she meant something to her captain she meant something to her as well. She marched her way down to the first division barracks. She was on her way to Karakura Town to find the girl in the picture.


	2. The girl

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, you know very well that it is highly unlikely that you will find the former squad ten shinigami and I cannot simply allow you to travel to Karakura Town for a lost cause." Captain Yamamoto told the lieutenant. Matsumoto's eyes had a passionate look,

"Head captain, this is something I must do. It is for the good of squad ten and captain Hitsugaya." Matsumoto said with a strong voice. She was not afraid to argue with the head captain.

"Should you go and not find this girl, you will have wasted good time and be behind on your work her in soul society." Yamamoto told Matsumoto.

"Should I go and not find her, then all I'll have wasted is your time begging to go. I don't care if don't find her- at least I'll have tried rather than wonder if she really is dead. The worst that can come of this is that I don't find her, head captain. Plus, I'm always behind on my work." Matsumoto said persuasively.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto…are you absolutely sure you want to risk going and being disappointed she's not found?" Yamamoto asked carefully.

"Yes sir, I've never been more sure." Matsumoto said with a passionate smile. That's what her captain meant when he said "Save yourself the grief." He didn't want her to be devastated if Kokoro was never found

"Then I will not stop you. However, if you come back with this girl, there is a possibility she will never be a shinigami again, so all I ask is if she is found- do not expect things to go back to normal." Yamamoto said sternly.

"Yes sir." Matsumoto replied.

"Then I'll have them open the Senkaimon." Matsumoto celebrating mentally and calmly walked out of the first division barracks, but as she exited she started into a skipping sprint to the Senkaimon. She was going to find this girl not matter what she had to do. Within a moment's notice the Senkaimon was opened and Matsumoto slipped through with a hell butterfly following closely.

Almost a day later Matsumoto had gotten into her gigai and looked around most of Karakura town. Matsumoto should've anticipated it would take a while to find the girl if she was still alive. Matsumoto sighed heavily,

"I should have thought about this more before I decided to look around for hours on end for a girl who could be dead." Matsumoto complained. She sat down on a bench in the park and looked up, "It could take weeks before my search is done and by then I'll have scanned every inch of this town." She moaned. She sat up straight, "C'mon Rangiku, you're doing this for the captain! This girl means something to him so she should mean something to you too!" Rangiku sprung up from the bench, "Now if I can figure out where to begin fresh and new." She said to herself. Matsumoto paced around the bench to think of where to start looking for this girl. Who knows where she could be or if she was even in Karakura Town? Then she stopped mid-step, "Aha! I'll go to Urahara's place and ask him. If there were any lost or dead shinigami around he should probably know. Matsumoto skipped her way to the Urahara Shop to question Mr. Hat and Clogs.

Matsumoto arrived at the Urahara Shop moments later. She dusted herself off from the dirt she kicked up running there and knocked on the door as loudly as she could. She saw the door start to slide open and she saw a young and almost sad looking girl staring up at her.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked in a weak voice. Matsumoto smiled,

"Yes, I was wondering if Kisuke Urahara was in." Matsumoto asked smiling sweetly to the girl. The girl nodded,

"Yes he is, I'll go get him for you-" The girl was cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"What're you doing Ururu? Haven't I told you not to get the boss without my permission?" a boy who looked about her age asked pulling her hair.

"Ow, Jinta, that hurts! Kisuke told me to let anyone in if they ask for him!" Ururu said holding her head with tears.

"Well, I said ask me first!"" Jinta said clubbing her over the head.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down!" Matsumoto begged.

"Okay, okay that's enough Jinta; you've tortured Ururu enough for today." A voice said coming up from behind them.

Matsumoto recognized the voice to be Urahara's. He came up shooing the two children away. "Why, miss Matsumoto, to what do I owe the pleasant surprise?" Kisuke asked with a smile.

"Just stopping by, I was in town so I thought I'd come visit. I also had a question I need to ask you." Matsumoto said smiling. Kisuke raised an eyebrow to the red headed lieutenant.

"Why don't you come inside and have some tea? I'll answer any questions you may have for me." Kisuke said opening the door wider so Matsumoto could go inside the small shop. She took a seat where Noba was pouring the steaming, hot tea. "What did you want to ask me, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" he asked formally. He didn't really know Rangiku that well, but he had heard many things about her.

"Well, see, the reason I'm here in the first place I because…It all started with me finding this picture of Captain Hitsugaya and this girl. I looked her up in the Shinigami files and she was listed as deceased, but she was missing. So I wanted to find her alive and take her back to the captain. So I need to ask you, do you know of any shinigami that may have passed here while fighting hollows?" Matsumoto asked. Kisuke thought a little bit, so straight to the point, Matsumoto was.

"I have to say Lieutenant, that there are a lot of shinigami who've died in Karakura Town fighting hollows and arrancar…so what I'm saying is it would be hard to list the one you're looking of out of all the shinigami who have fought and died here." Kisuke said with a sorry tone. Matsumoto brightened up remembering something,

"Well, I have this picture. This is what she looked like a few years ago, but she might look older now." Matsumoto said handing Kisuke the picture she copied from the frame. Kisuke took the copy of the photo and looked at it closely. He smiled,

"My, my, my She sure does look young here. I've seen this girl before. I heard a few years ago that a young Shinigami girl was killed around her, but no one saw her actually die…I've definitely seen her…in fact it wasn't too long ago. In fact, I could probably help you find her sooner than you think." Kisuke said revealing on eye from under his hat mischievously. Matsumoto brightened up more, she was ecstatic,

"You mean you've seen her alive! Where is she? Can you help me? Please tell me!" Matsumoto begged. Kisuke smiled,

"Down girl, don't worry she's closer than you think." Kisuke said with a mysterious tone. He had a tendency to do that sort of thing without realizing it. "Wait here one moment while I get something." Kisuke walked away from her sight. Matsumoto waited awkwardly with Noba. Noba glanced up at her nervously,

"Are you alight? You seem tense." Matsumoto asked the stuffed green turtle known as Noba.

"I-I am fine." He said nervously tucking his head deep into his shirt. Kisuke walked around the corner.

"Sorry it took me so long." He apologized wit ha smile.

"No not at all." Matsumoto said smiling. "So what is it you went to get, Kisuke?" she asked curiously. Kisuke held up a finger to quiet the lieutenant a moment.

"Oh, Kokoro, could you please come here a moment?" Kisuke called out to no one.

"S-she's here-" a girl walking around the corner stopped her mid sentence. She had pink hair in two buns and two streams of hair with a gentle curl from each one. She had pink eyes and wore tan knee length pants and a white shirt with pink writing that said Urahara Shop in kanji. There was no doubt abut it.

This girl was the one Kokoro Haruka. The Kokoro Haruka pronounced dead years ago.


	3. The story

Matsumoto stared in disbelief. The girl she spent the whole day looking for was right there in front of her. She had trouble understanding this. So many feelings ran through her mind in that instant she saw Kokoro's pink hair.

"Mr. Urahara, what can I help you with?" she asked quietly. Kisuke smiled,

"I just wanted you to meet a good friend of mine, Kokoro this is Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto, Matsumoto has been looking for you." Urahara introduced the two.

"It's very nice to meet you lieutenant." Kokoro bowed. Matsumoto was still in shock. What was going on?

"Kisuke, I don't understand." Matsumoto said confused.

"Well, Kokoro just said 'It's nice to meet you' and that means-" Matsumoto stopped him,

"I don't mean that, you old fool, I meant I don't understand how she is here." Matsumoto snapped at the merchant.

"It's quite simple; she works for me around the shop." Urahara said simply. Matsumoto took a deep breath to calm her mind. She really wanted to punch Kisuke for acting like a fool, but she needed him conscious. "Kokoro, maybe you should talk to Rangiku alone. She has a few questions she wants to ask you." Kisuke said as he left the room.

"Hai, Mr. Urahara." She said bowing to him as well. After he left the two girls sat awkwardly and quietly. Matsumoto studied her features. She had grown up a bit, though she was only about 4'2'' or so. She had the same face, but she looked more timid in person. Kokoro twitched under Matsumoto's gaze, "Um, lieutenant…what did you want to ask me?" Kokoro asked nervously.

"What?" Matsumoto asked preoccupied with studying Kokoro.

"Oh, you don't have to answer! I mean, take our time- I mean um-" Kokoro stuttered nervously fiddling with her hair.

"Calm down, kid, I was just zoning out. Don't be nervous, I'm not here to take hurt you. I came here on free will not for Soul Society." Matsumoto reassured the girl. Kokoro nodded, "First off…wow…I'm sorry I'm staring. It's just that I've been looking for you and there's so much I need to know."

"Oh, please take your time, there's no hurry." Kokoro said with a small smile

"Alright, question one, were you once the fifth seat of squad ten for the Gotei 13?" Matsumoto wanted to know this was her girl. Kokoro nodded,

"Yes…that's correct." Kokoro knew where this conversation was going.

"Do you recall a kid named Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto asked,

"Yes…I do." Kokoro said. Her eyes grew a certain look that Matsumoto couldn't name.

"Are you aware everyone thinks you're dead?" Matsumoto asked loudly startling the pink haired girl,

"Y-yes…" she stuttered.

"Well, would ya mind explaining to me why you haven't come back?" Matsumoto asked standing up and towering over the girl who trembled a little bit.

"I-uh-I thought it would be better if the others thought I was dead." Kokoro tried to explain.

"Would you mind expanding on how you pulled this stunt off anyway?" Matsumoto asked scarily, "The Soul Society should be able to detect your reiatsu!"

"T-this gigai, Mr. Urahara made it so it concealed my reiatsu!" Kokoro explained cowering in fear of the lieutenant.

"Do you know what kind of grief you've put our captain under?" Matsumoto pulled the guilt trip on her. It would make taking her back easier to do.

"I figured he would go farther without me!" Kokoro said quietly with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto raised her voice.

"I mean I was holding him back!" Kokoro almost screamed. Matsumoto widened her eyes. Matsumoto sighed and kneeled down to the girl who was now almost in tears.

"Kokoro…I would really like it if you would tell me from the beginning about how you 'died' and why you stayed here to hide from the Soul Society." Matsumoto softened. Kokoro took a breath,

"A long time ago when I was the new fifth seat to the tenth squad…."

_A younger looking Kokoro Haruka walked along the streets of Karakura Town. She had just been sent on an assignment to keep the number of hollows under control. She had been sad to leave her best friend Toshiro back in Soul Society, but she promised him she would return. The end of her mission was nearing and she could return to Soul Society and keep her promise. Yet as she pondered about finally leaving, a hollow's cry was heard in the distance. She used shunpo to find her way to the hollow. When she finally reached where she heard the cry she saw the ugly demonic monster standing there terrorizing the town. She pulled out her zanpakuto and called out,_

"_Fly, Denkicho!" her sword grew a long pink ribbon from the end which fluttered behind her. She swung her zanpakuto and pink bolts of electricity shot from her blade and struck the hollow. She jumped up and brought her blade down onto the hollows head, but it was blocked off by its razor sharp claws. The hollow threw her into a nearby building and sent her crashing through the windows. Then the sobbing of a young boy was heard by the hollow. It turned and made its way to the cowering child. The boy looked around in fear since he could not see the monster about to attack. _

_Kokoro got up seconds after being attacked and ran to where the boy was crying. When she saw the hollow bring back its sharp claws the only thing she could remember was to protect the innocent. Without knowing how she got there, Kokoro was standing in front of the boy. She slowly looked down and saw something that terrified her beyond anything she had ever known. There were the three claw of the hollow lodged in her small body. Blood flooded out from under them and onto the pavement. Kokoro's adrenaline ran out and pain engulfed her entire being. She could not move and she couldn't tell if she was breathing. The hollow ripped its claw out violently and blood sprayed from the three holes in Kokoro's body. Blood erupted from her mouth and she fell into a pool of red. Her mind went blank and pain was all she could feel. Her hands were pressed against her wounds trying desperately to stop the blood, but they too went limp after a moment. Darkness started to surround her, but the last thing she could hear was someone yell,_

"_Scream Benihime!" then her world was black. _

"So after that, Mr. Urahara told me it took me almost three weeks for me to even wake up. Mr. Tsukabishi had healed me to the best he could, so it took me a while longer to heal after I woke up." Matsumoto had listened very closely. "After a while I had heard that Toshiro was promoted to a third seat. I was so happy, but then I realized that without me there…he had probably made it far and without me to hold him back he would do great things. So I decided that if I wanted to do what was best for him, I would let the others think I'm dead…now he's a captain, because I wasn't there." Kokoro explained almost in tears. "Mr. Urahara agreed to make this gigai and I've been working for him ever since…it's the least I can do for him." Kokoro finished. Matsumoto huffed,

"Is that really it?" Matsumoto asked, "You really thought you were holding him back?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I-" Matsumoto stopped her.

"Captain, has been grieving everyday since you 'died' and you're the one who's caused him more pain than good." Matsumoto lectured.

"I just thought, that he wouldn't miss me-"

"WOULDN'T MISS YOU? YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU THOUGHT HE WOULDN'T MISS YOU?" Matsumoto screamed at the top of her lungs. Kokoro lost the courage to talk anymore. Matsumoto softened again, "Listen, Kokoro, I know you were trying to do what was right, but when I saw Captain's face looking at you in an old photo I saw how much he missed you and regretted not having you with him. He misses you a lot, but e refuses to show it. You were never holding him back, silly girl; you were helping him to grow." Kokoro looked at the floor in disappointment in herself. She silently let tears flood from her eyes. "C'mon, no crying, it was a mistake, a really stupid mistake, but just a mistake." Kokoro nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Get up; I'm taking you to Soul Society!" Matsumoto told her.

"Wha-" Matsumoto took out a red glove and grabbed Kokoro by the hair and her gigai was left motionless. Kokoro still wore the standard shinigami uniform and her zanpakuto was still on her hip. Matsumoto drug the girl to where Kisuke was eavesdropping.

"Kisuke, I'll be taking Kokoro with me for a little visit to the Souk Society." Matsumoto told the merchant.

"Alrighty then, Kokoro have a nice trip and be sure to write! Go on and wait outside a moment!" Kisuke waved her off. Kokoro hesitantly nodded and left. "Lieutenant, be sure to watch her closely. You see even after all that rest and recuperation, Kokoro still has trouble with her injuries. Those claws hit her in three major parts of her body so her lungs were hurt as well and now every so often she will still cough up blood. If she says she's okay, don't believe her and make her rest." Kisuke said. "Other than that have a nice trip!" He waved off the lieutenant. Matsumoto nodded and met Kokoro at the door of Urahara Shop. She grabbed Kokoro's hand and opened the Senkaimon. 


	4. The return

The trip through the Senkaimon was only a moment, but to Kokoro it seemed to take hours. Going back to the soul society on such short notice would surely upset the thirteen court guard squads. If she were to see Toshiro again, how would hr react to her being there? She had lied to him and now she suddenly comes back. He would be better off not knowing where she was from her point, but Matsumoto gave her no choice. When the bright lights finally faded she found herself in her old home. She looked around; nothing has changed since she left. She had forgotten how large the place had been. Without warning Matsumoto grabbed her wrist once again and started using shunpo to quicken the pace. Kokoro had a hard time keeping up; she had not used her shunpo in years. She had not even touched her zanpakuto since Kisuke saved her. She felt pathetic. Not even able to fight anymore, meant she was useless to the thirteen court guard squads.

"Lt. Matsumoto…may I ask you something?" Kokoro asked nervously.

"Sure, but make it quick we're burning daylight." The red head said with a grin.

"Since you have brought me back to soul society, what do you plan to do with me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked her.

"I can no longer fight, lieutenant. If that is so I am of no use to squad ten any longer. So why am I here? I am sure that Captain Hitsugaya does not wish to see me." Kokoro said saddened, "I lied to him. That, to me, is unforgivable."

"Kokoro, it isn't that you can't fight. It is that you haven't fought in a long time and you need training. As for the captain, I'm sure he'll love seeing you." The lieutenant said trying her best to assure the forgotten shinigami. "Now perk up, do you want to see the captain after all these years looking like you're about to cry?" Kokoro shook her head. "Then wipe your eyes and let's go!" Matsumoto started off again and Kokoro remained silent for the rest of the trip.

When the two finally reached the first squad barracks Kokoro looked up almost trembling. She remembered the head captain's spiritual pressure was beyond anything she had ever felt. Matsumoto called up,

"Open the door please, it is urgent." The doors slowly opened and Matsumoto lead Kokoro inside. Once inside the two saw the elder standing in front of them as he had not been expecting the two.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what is the meaning of this?" he asked angered by the sudden audience with him he had not been alerted of.

"Sir, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I have the need to report former fifth seat squad ten Kokoro Haruka has returned to the Soul Society." Matsumoto said kneeling bringing Kokoro with her.

"What's this?" The head captain took his seat to listen closer, "You say that girl actually lives?"

"She is right in front of you head captain." Matsumoto gestured for Kokoro to stand. She nervously stood up straight,

"Former fifth seat squad ten, Kokoro Haruka reporting sir." She said. It almost hurt to say 'former' rather than being the rank now.

"Fifth seat Haruka…how is it you have been present all this time and we have not been able to find you?" head captain Yamamoto asked with an unreadable tone.

"Sir, a gigai I was given concealed my spiritual pressure." She answered.

"I see, but why did you not return to the thirteen court guard squads?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sir, I was injured and I never returned for personal reasons." Kokoro said her voice nearly shaking.

"Yes, but do you realize that you could have put all of Soul Society in danger with your absence? You could be a traitor for all we know." Yamamoto said questioning the girl.

"I understand your concern, head captain. I will say now that I am no traitor, but if you so rule me to be. I will accept the consequences you see fit." Kokoro said understanding her actions may have been a sin to Soul Society.

"Now wait just a minute, head captain, this girl has not been traitorous to soul society in anyway. She was injured badly by a hollow and would not be able to return for an extended time, but afterwards she found trouble within herself she needed to handle alone. Please sir, I beg do not punish her." Matsumoto begged. If Kokoro would not beg for her life, Matsumoto surely would.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I do not intend to punish former fifth seat Haruka, however, I cannot let her be a soul reaper again until I see if she is still able to fight to normal standards. If she cannot she must return to the world of the living, stripped completely of her powers as a human." The head captain told them.

"Sir, how are you going to know if former fifth seat Haruka is up to your standards?" Matsumoto asked.

"I will watch her as she participates in normal life here within the thirteen court guard squads and once she battles I will know what to make of her." Head captain said.

"Thank you sir." Matsumoto said as she stood.

"Go." Was all that the head captain said to them as they turned to leave.

Outside of squad one's barracks Matsumoto was relieved to have Kokoro be able to stay with them for the time being.

"C'mon Kokoro be happy, you are able to stay here! At least crack a smile!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"With all due respect, I cannot. When Captain Yamamoto sees how I fight he will never let me become a soul reaper again ad I will live as a human. I will never have the hope of seeing anybody I care for in soul society again." Kokoro said distantly.

"I know you can do this Kokoro. You just have to believe it too." Matsumoto said squeezing Kokoro's hand. Suddenly two soul reapers appeared in front of the two girls.

"Hey, Rangiku!" a bald one said.

"What do you want Ikkaku?" Matsumoto asked with a huff. It was clear she didn't want to talk to either of the soul reapers.

"We just wanted to come and find you. Your captain heard you rejoicing about something and sent us for you." The other said with feathers on his face.

"He did, did he? Well, I'll go with you, granted you do me a favor Yumichika." Matsumoto said with a devious smile.

"Whatever it is the answer's no." Yumichika said crossing his arms.

"Just do what she wants so we can go back to our barracks." Ikkaku said impatiently. Yumichika sighed,

"Fine, if I must. What is it you want me to do, Rangiku?" Yumichika asked with an irritated voice. Matsumoto shoved Kokoro into Yumichika,

"I want you to take her to squad ten barracks and set her in my captain's office!" Matsumoto said smiling.

"Why the hell should I?" Yumichika asked. He had never even seen this girl before.

"Because I said so!" Matsumoto said with a wink as she used shunpo to escape. Her plan to get Kokoro alone with her captain was going into action. Ikkaku growled,

"Damn it, Rangiku!" he chased after the red head. Yumichika sighed at his friend's behavior. He turned to look at Kokoro.

"So who are you anyways? I've never seen you here before?" Yumichika asked.

"I, uh, I used to be a soul reaper for squad ten, but I haven't been back in a while." Kokoro summarized her being there.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I better take you back to squad ten. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa." He said as he started towards the barracks,

"I'm Kokoro Haruka." She said chasing after him.

"A fair name." Yumichika said.

When the two finally got to the squad ten barracks Yumichika turned to leave,

"Captain Hitsugaya's office is right inside. It will be easy to find." He said as he walked off.

"Thank you, fifth seat Ayasegawa!" Kokoro shouted after him. Kokoro went inside and quietly snuck around looking for Hitsugaya's office. The barracks were bigger than she remembered. She read the signs on each door until she found the one that had 'Captain Hitsugaya' written on it in kanji. She slid open the door, but gasped slightly to see Hitsugaya was not there. Perhaps he had gone off on a break or to get more paper. Kokoro came in and looked closely at his desk. She spotted a certain picture that the captain had not bothered to remove from his desk. It was the once of her and him when they were both in school still. She picked it up carefully and looked at it with her pink eyes. She missed the smiling boy he used to be. When she left he was quite a bit stricter, but he was still her best friend. Kokoro heard the footsteps come to the door she carelessly left open. She heard a familiar voice and her eyes widened,

"K-kokoro…"


	5. The meeting

That voice was all too familiar to her. It was the voice of her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She slowly turned around to see him standing there frozen in place. His eyes were wide with disbelief in seeing her in his office as if nothing had happened. Kokoro merely stood in front of him, not knowing what to say.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" she said quietly. Toshiro took a few steps closer. He still looked in disbelief. Kokoro had never seen him so amazed or surprised.

"Kokoro…Kokoro how is it you're here? T-they said you were dead." Hitsugaya struggled to say. He had so many different emotions and thoughts running through him: happiness, disbelief, anger, confusion. He didn't know how to react at all. He kept walking to her until he was face to face with her. He extended his hand to touch her face. She was real. She was not a dream. "Kokoro…I don't understand."

"It's a long story…captain." She dared not address him by his first name. Hitsugaya's eyes shook with disbelief still. "I have much I should explain to you." Kokoro said ashamed in herself. Hitsugaya took back his hand. He wanted so much to take her into his arms and everything to go back to normal, but it wasn't as simple as that. There were many things that needed to be discussed before he could come close to being ready to have her back again. He had been secretly grieving for her for years and now she suddenly comes back, it was never easy to let someone in that you had tried to forget about for so long.

"Kokoro…I need you to explain why you didn't return. You promised me years ago that you would come back and you didn't. I- I thought you would be kind enough to keep that promise to me." Hitsugaya said starting to release the anger inside. "You left and never came back, yet you've been alive this whole time. I thought that you would have come back if you were living. I thought you'd come back for me!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I-I just thought-" Kokoro stammered.

"Thought what? That our promise never mattered? That you could just come back whenever you want to? What?" he asked advancing toward her so she stepped back almost afraid of the anger and pain in his eyes. She knew it was a bad idea to try to see him again.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore." She answered praying he'd understand.

"You thought that? Kokoro we were best friends, I needed you to tell me to keep going and to work hard. How could you think something so foolish! I'm not like you; I don't just up and walk away from a friend, I need them." Hitsugaya said coldly.

"I didn't just leave you because of selfishness, Toshiro!" Kokoro said starting to get upset by the way he was treating her, but deep down she understood his pain.

"Really, cause it seems like you did seeing as you pretended to be dead for all these years." Hitsugaya said glaring at her.

"No that's not it, I left thinking you would be better off without me! I thought you would do great things without me holding you back! I missed you so badly sometimes, Toshiro, it hurt." Kokoro raised her voice to his level. This was not a good way to start her arrival.

"Did you not remember that promise I made you at school? I vowed that I would protect you! Did you know how horribly it hurt after I thought you were killed, because I didn't protect you? I almost killed myself, because I didn't keep my promise to you. Now I know the only one who didn't keep a promise is you." Hitsugaya said letting his spiritual pressure turn the room into a cooler. Kokoro's eyes were wide with pain and anger, but also understanding. She knew what she did was wrong, but when she did it she was younger and naïve. She should have never have left him, and she knows that now, but there was no taking it back.

"I understand…I can see that you no longer wish to have me as a friend or in your sight. I'll leave now." Kokoro said quietly. She walked towards the door and out of Hitsugaya's vision. He turned around,

"Kokoro wait!" but the girl had already gone away. He went to his knees pulling at his hair. He had just blown up at his friend for trying to help him and now maybe he had lost her forever. He knew Kokoro understood his anger, but now that he was alone to his thoughts he realized he may have been too harsh on her and misunderstood her ideals when she stayed in Karakura Town. He heard someone come up behind him, but he didn't bother to look who it was. "What do you want Rangiku?"

"I just saw Kokoro going down the hall; she had tears in her eyes. What happened?" Matsumoto asked concerned. She probably shouldn't have put the two alone for the first time.

"Nothing…it doesn't concern you so just drip it." Hitsugaya said getting up to his desk.

"Actually, Captain, it does. I'm the one who convinced Kokoro to come back and try to talk to you. So if you want to be angry, be angry at me." Matsumoto said trying to defend Kokoro.

"No, Rangiku, I- wait…you brought her back? How did you find her? I looked everywhere for her spiritual pressure!" Hitsugaya said suddenly excited.

"I had to think of the one person that knew almost everything about Soul Society, but refused to admit it. I thought he might know about the soul reapers who were in Karakura." Matsumoto hinted.

"Urahara." Hitsugaya said knowingly.

"Exactly…Captain, do you think there would be any way for you to forgive Kokoro. I've talked to her and I know how badly she feels about leaving you alone and how she knows what she did was wrong, but she said she was too scared to face you." Matsumoto said quickly.

"I don't know right now Rangiku. I just need time to think." Hitsugaya said distantly.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to her she'll be next door to my room. I'll be training her again so she's ready to fight again." Matsumoto told him as she made her way out the door. "You know she really is sorry…she just wanted what she thought was best for you." Matsumoto said quietly as she exited the office.

Kokoro was sitting outside of the squad ten barracks letting her tears fall down her cheeks. As long as no one was watching her she would let herself cry. After listening to Hitsugaya yell at her, she felt even worse about her past choices. She knew that if she could go back she would change that in an instant. She cried softly to herself, not knowing how else to feel better. She suddenly heard too other voices approach the barracks. She quickly tried to wipe her eyes, but they were still red and she was still hiccupping from her sobs dying down. She saw two older men who both had on a haori. She recognized them, but couldn't place them in her mind. The one with long white hair looked at her with surprise and a bit of disbelief.

"Is that little Kokoro Haruka I see?" the man asked teasingly. "It's been years." Kokoro wiped her eyes some more,

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember you exactly." Kokoro said almost blushing.

"I'm not surprised, I'm captain Ukitake." He said with an understanding smile.

"Oh, yes I remember." Kokoro said trying to hide her face from the men. She hated to let people see her cry.

"Well, well, well it seems as if our usually fairy-like Kokoro is crying." The other man with a straw hat said. Kokoro wiped her eyes more trying to get rid of the tears that still threatened to show.

"I'm alright though." Kokoro said looking up at the man.

"The instinct of Kyoraku is never wrong." The man said winking.

"I know it's as if we just met, but what is wrong?" Captain Ukitake asked kneeling next to the pink-haired girl. Her act was not very convincing.

"It's nothing. Just an old friend is kind of angry at me is all." Kokoro said looking away. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You're captains of other divisions aren't you?"

"That's true, but we felt a rise in Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure, we just wanted to know he was alright." Captain Kyoraku said.

"He's fine, he was just getting so angry he started to release a bit of his spiritual pressure." Kokoro said revealing who was angry with her.

"I see, well, I hope everything works out. Try to brighten up, the Kokoro Haruka I remember used to be so happy and content." Ukitake said smiling and getting up. Kokoro couldn't help, but smile as the two captains walked away. Kokoro got up again and went back inside. Tomorrow would be a brighter day.


	6. The training

Kokoro plopped down on the grass panting. She had been training with Matsumoto all day. She had forgotten how long a day's training could be. Especially a day's training with Rangiku, she was both talking and inspiring her or she was attacking her with her Haineko. It wasn't easy defending herself from flying ash with lighting that didn't even affect it. At least Rangiku gave her a break.

"C'mon up and at 'em, Kokoro!" Matsumoto shouted clapping her hands to get the pink-haired girl's attention. Kokoro sighed and got up from her spot on the ground. "Hup, two, three, four!" Matsumoto chanted to get the girl on her feet. Kokoro got up and held up her sword. "Roar Haineko" Matsumoto's zanpakuto released and created a circle around Kokoro.

"Fly Denkicho" she shouted. The pink ribbon fluttered from the hilt and the cross-guard turned into a butterfly shape. She swung in a circle and and pink electricity intercepted the sharp ash from Matsumoto's zanpakuto.

"Return" Matsumoto ordered her zanpakuto. The ash returned to form Matsumoto's blade and the electricity dwindled away. "Pretty good zanpakuto work, but now we're working on blade to blade." Without warning Matsumoto flash stepped right in front of Kokoro and brought down her blade. Kokoro had difficulty keeping the lieutenant back, her arms started to shake under Matsumoto's force. Eventually Kokoro forced her back a bit. "Good work kid…now for something very important." Kokoro wondered what Matsumoto could possibly be talking about. The red head pulled out a white bottle out of nowhere. "Sake time" Matsumoto said with a smile. Kokoro sighed with a smile,

"Miss Rangiku, I don't drink sake." Kokoro told the lieutenant.

"Ah, c'mon everyone drinks sake! It's good!" Matsumoto said sipping her saucer full with a smile. Kokoro doubted that if Matsumoto was this wild without alcohol drinking some sake would make it better as she claimed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I need to stay sober so I can train some more." Kokoro told her.

"Well, don't expect me to go and be able to stay awake after this." Matsumoto said leisurely sipping her drink. Kokoro sat down beside her taking the free time to breathe. "So, tell me, what happened between you and the captain the other day?" Kokoro looked down sadly,

"I told him why I didn't come back and he got angry." Kokoro said quickly.

"He did? I thought of all people captain would understand!" Matsumoto shouted. The alcohol was definitely kicking in.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him about the hollow attack." Kokoro told the drunken lieutenant.

"Wha, you should 'ave! He wouldn't 'ave go' angry." Matsumoto slurred.

"I know, but if I told him that I got hurt, he would have gotten worried and I didn't want him to have anymore mixed feelings about me." Kokoro explained. Suddenly the two heard a voice,

"Hey, Rangiku!" it shouted. Kokoro saw the bald headed soul reaper again along with Yumichika.

"Whaddya want baldy?" Matsumoto shouted at him

"We just wanted to see where you were. Since you're not out and about spreading your ugliness, I knew you must be either training or with Kokoro." Yumichika said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Shaddup Yumichika you preppy bastard!" Matsumoto slurred to the feather faced boy.

"So, Kokoro was it, is Rangiku failing as a trainer or what?" the bald one asked.

"Well, she's doing pretty well, but I'm not sure how much longer she can go on with as much as she's drinking." Kokoro told the two new guests they had.

"He, if ya really want to train, you'll train with us from squad eleven." The one Kokoro thought was Ikkaku said with a smug grin.

"Shaddup, Ikkaku, I'm doin' jus' fine with her." Matsumoto slurred as she tipped forward unsteadily.

"I can see that you're wasting her beautiful time with your hideous drinks." Yumichika said being fond of tea.

"Tha don't even make any sense." Rangiku said angrily.

"Neither does your grammar." Yumichika retorted. Ikkaku touched Kokoro's shoulder,

"C'mon Kokoro come train with us and we'll get ya whipped into shape." Ikkaku told her with an ominous smile.

"Um…I think I should stay around here. I shouldn't leave Rangiku out here alone and drunk." Kokoro said nervously.

"Alright, then we will stay here and help you train, after all Rangiku is way too wasted to train now." Yumichika said getting up.

"C'mon, kid, let's get started." Ikkaku told the girl. Kokoro got up and faced Ikkaku. "Extend Houzukimaru." Ikkaku released his zanpakuto. Kokoro released hers as well. The two started off clashing zanpakutos. Their training went back and forth between Ikkaku and Yumichika and both proved to be great challenges. As Kokoro was fighting Yumichika, Kokoro was struggling to fight off all of the blades on Fuji Kujaku. Just as Kokoro took her blade away from fighting off Fuji Kujaku, Yumichika brought the blade down on the back of Kokoro's clothing and ripped away some of the fabric. Kokoro turned around covering her front and hiding her scars from them as best she could. The shreds covered the necessary parts of her body, but not her scars.

"Kokoro, I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean to cut it so close!" Yumichika explained to the young girl. "Here let me help you-"

"No, no I'm fine!" Kokoro said backing away from the man.

"Geez, Yumichika, did ya have to strip her?" Ikkaku asked half jokingly half serious.

"I said I was sorry, and I am not that perverted it was an accident!" Yumichika yelled at his best friend. Yumichika laid his eyes back on Kokoro, but his eyes caught something strange. "Kokoro…are you hiding something?" he asked mysteriously.

"No…I just don't want to be too exposed." Kokoro tried to explain.

"Yeah Yumichika, you ripped off her shirt, do ya need to stare?" Ikkaku joked again. Yumichika ignored his friend's remarks and took a step closer to the girl. He flash stepped behind her and saw that her back was covered in three huge, red scars that marred her fair skin.

"Kokoro…what happened to you?" Yumichika asked worriedly.

"I…I" Kokoro started to pull away from Yumichika, but he had a firm grip on her shoulders. Ikkaku came around and saw what Yumichika was gaping at.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's hard to explain and it takes a while." Kokoro said wanting to get out of explaining her scars. If she told those two soul reapers, they may tell others and soon enough it would reach Toshiro and she would be screwed.

"I've got nothing, but time." Yumichika said not letting her get away that easily. "With scars like these it appears you must have been horribly injured at some point. Tell me." Yumichika said a bit worried. He had taken a bit of a liking to the pink-haired girl. Suddenly that same voice that haunted Kokoro came up in front of her.

"Kokoro…what the hell happened to you."

"T-Toshiro…" was all Kokoro could say as she dropped her arms revealing the scars on her front. Turquoise eyes widened with both horror and worry.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit boring, but I promise it'll get more exciting in the next chapter. I already have plans set for it! **


	7. The feelings

Hitsugaya had been watching Kokoro train from his office. She may not have realized it, but she hadn't lost a step when it came to fighting. Rangiku didn't usually go easy on training so she was doing pretty well. When Ikkaku and Yumichika showed up it made him a bit nervous. They were both from squad eleven so they were probably pretty dangerous to go against. He watched closely, but the moment he saw Yumichika rip her clothes he stood fearing she might be hurt. He may not have showed it the other day, but he still cared about her. He was thankful to see there was no blood, but he saw scars. The moment he laid his eyes on those scars he had no control over himself and he sped out of his office and to the training grounds. He saw her clothes in shreds and then her arms dropped from what they were hiding and he saw more red scars that spread across her pale skin. His eyes filled with confusion and horror at the thought of such injuries on his friend. He slowly approached her with a horror struck expression,

"Kokoro…what the hell happened to you?" he asked not able to take his eyes from her

"T-Toshiro…" she couldn't find it in herself to answer him. He walked closer to her and saw just how bad the scars really were,

"Kokoro…how did this happen?" Hitsugaya asked needed to know.

"It…it doesn't matter, I'm okay now. There's no need for worry." Kokoro said turning her gaze from the turquoise eyes that pierced into her pink ones.

"If you think for even a moment that you can get away without telling me you're wrong." Hitsugaya said with a bit of anger. He wasn't angry at her, but the thought of her injured and he not protecting her enraged him beyond belief.

"They're just scars, captain, they're healed and I can't take back what made them so just leave it." Kokoro said putting her arms back up to hide the marks from her friend's eyes.

"Kokoro…come with me." Hitsugaya said sharply turning to go to his office. When Kokoro hesitated he turned back, "That's an order Haruka." He said strictly. He used her last name which told her he was absolutely serious. She walked towards him and followed to his office. Ikkaku and Yumichika left, giving them their space and Rangiku was still passed out on the ground.

On his office Hitsugaya approached Kokoro again. The look in his eyes was unreadable. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and pure worry. Kokoro felt guilty, she had given him another reason to hate her.

"Kokoro…I need an answer…what gave you those scars?" he asked gently.

"It's hard to explain captain. Why can't you just let it go? I'm sure you've got better things to do than worry about me and may scars." Kokoro told him sadly.

"Kokoro…you know why I need to know. I promised you in school that I would protect you from things like this! Seeing those scars tell me that I failed! I need to know what happened to you, just so I…" he trailed off.

"So you can what?" Kokoro asked softly.

"So I can do more to protect you next time." Hitsugaya told her letting go of his anger and now he was filled with guilt. He realized he didn't keep his promise either.

"You don't need to protect me, I can handle myself." Kokoro said turning away from him. Seeing her turn away from him hurt more than he thought.

"Kokoro…please…I just want to know…so I know…how I failed." Hitsugaya said letting his eyes show how guilty he felt about letting Kokoro get hurt.

"You have too many promises to keep…the one you made me, the one you made…Momo." Kokoro said remembering his real best friend. She saw the look in Hitsugaya's eyes she sighed, "When I left to go to the world of the living I was sent to handle the number of hollows. There was this one that-" Kokoro stopped herself. A pain in her lungs began to flare up and she started to cough violently. _'Not now! Now of all times to have an attack!'_ she thought to herself. Hitsugaya got up and sat next to her and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Kokoro are you alright, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Those coughs were horrible.

"I'm…fine." She managed to force out between coughs. She twisted out of Hitsugaya's grasp and hid her face in her hands. She took her hand away and saw blood. This attack was worse than most. She continued to cough violently and blood stated to rush through her fingers,

"Kokoro-" Hitsugaya stopped once he saw the blood in her hands, "Kokoro!" he said forgetting everything and taking her into his arms, there was no time to ask she needed help and fast. He flash stepped his way to squad four barracks. She continued to cough, but she tried to get his attention by gripping tightly to Hitsugaya's shirt,

"P-put me down…I'm fine!" she tried to say through her violent coughing. Hitsugaya ignored her arguments and sped up; her coughs weren't getting any better. Even though he wouldn't listen to her Kokoro kept her grip on her friend's shirt, the pain in her lungs and throat were near unbearable and knowing he was there, secretly made her feel better. Taking one moment to glance down at Kokoro he saw her iron grip on his clothes and saw how much pain she was in and only continued to speed up.

He reached squad four barracks in a few minutes later. Thankfully, they weren't exceedingly busy so they could take Kokoro in immediately. When Lieutenant Kotetsu opened her arms to take the small girl to treatment, Hitsugaya was hesitant; he didn't want to let her go.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I assure you that she will be in good hands." Isane assured the captain after seeing his worry. Still reluctant Hitsugaya gave Kokoro to Isane, and the loss of her grip on his shirt worried him. She was getting weaker from losing blood. He couldn't find it in himself to leave until he knew Kokoro was alright. After he saw that blood his instinct to take care of her kicked in and he forgot about the fight they had. What had caused her to cough so violently, much less cough up blood? Even though she always protested about her being alright, he never listened, not even when they were in school. She used to be bullied and once after it was really bad, he promised he would protect her from something like that ever happening again, but now that she was in squad four, he knew that he hadn't been able to protect her from something like he promised her. He had so much going on in his head, but he never showed it on his face. That was something Kokoro admired about him; he didn't let his troubles affect others. Something he admired about Kokoro was that she put everyone, no matter who they are, before herself. She was so giving, but so many people took advantage of her kindness, which is why so many people used to bully her. Interrupting his thought he saw, Isane exit the room she took Kokoro.

"How is she, is she alright?" Hitsugaya asked anxiously.

"She's going to be fine. After some close examining I found that her lungs must have been injured a long time ago and this is the lasting effect of the wound. After some rest she should be back to normal. Though after looking at her, I noticed the places of those scars and the age show that they happened a while ago and it must have been pretty bad." Isane told him,

"Would you be able to tell me, what caused those scars?" Hitsugaya asked

"I'm sorry, but there's no way to tell for sure. You'd have to ask her." Isane told her. Then a small, tired looking boy came up to the lieutenant and the captain,

"Um sir, she's asking for you." The boy said timidly.

"May I see her?" he asked Isane. She nodded and let him through.


	8. The make up

Hitsugaya walked into the room slowly. He saw Kokoro lying in her bed breathing slowly. She looked paler than usual, which worried Hitsugaya a bit. He went to her side and she turned her head and looked at him,

"Toshiro…" she said weakly.

"Shh, save your strength we can talk later." He said not wanting to strain her too much. She slowly shook her head, she needed to talk to him now is she ever wanting things to be better.

"You disserve an answer from me…it's the least I owe you." She said trying to sit up to talk. Knowing he wouldn't win this battle with her, Hitsugaya gently helped her to sit up. She seemed so fragile, almost as if she would break. "W-when I went to Karakura Town, I went to control the…" Kokoro paused for a moment; she had a hard time breathing. She always did after an attack.

"Just take your time." Hitsugaya told her. It was enough letting her sit up and talk to him, just doing that probably wore her out.

"I was sent to control the hollow numbers…and right around the time I was supposed to come back there…there was a huge hollow attacking a kid. I-I couldn't let the hollow hurt the kid so I…I let the hollow hit me instead…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He finally knew how she got those scars. "Its claws hit me through the chest, but I survived only because Mr. Urahara saved me and brought me to Mr. Tessai. He healed me, but it told a few weeks before I woke up…even then I still needed rest. Then I heard you were promoted to third seat and I just thought…I thought you made it because I wasn't there to hold you back…" Hitsugaya listened carefully, "I decided that because of my injuries and because you were better without me…that I would stay with Mr. Urahara and help him at his store. It was the least I could do after he saved me." Kokoro finished. She looked at Hitsugaya; he had an unreadable look on his face. It's as if he understood, but there was still something deep inside that was left still unanswered. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for lying to you…I'm sorry for being possibly the worst friend a person could ask for…I'm sorry I didn't come back…I broke my promise and I never should have. I'm so, so sorry" Kokoro said with tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, she had enough embarrassment for the day, she didn't need to cry in front of her friend. Hitsugaya's eyes softened for a moment, she looked so upset and he knew she was truly sorry for what she did. After all she was young at the time, so she may not have had great judgment. He put his hands on her trembling shoulders and made her look up at him. Hot tears stained her pretty face,

"You don't have to be sorry anymore…" he told her looking her in the eyes. She nodded, but turned her eyes away from his, "Hey…look at me Kokoro." He ordered gently. She turned back to him, "I was never truly angry…I was confused…I thought I had done something to push you away and I…I was angry at myself for losing you…I took it out on you, but I shouldn't have…it was stupid of me to do so." he admitted. Kokoro smiled a bit at this, but a sharp pain erupted in her chest from strain. She winced and put a hand where the pain came from; Hitsugaya instantly took her hand by instinct. Not realizing it, Kokoro squeezed his hand tightly. Knowing he wouldn't leave her side helped more than any medicine ever could. "Do you remember back in school?" Hitsugaya asked trying to get her mind off the pain in her chest. She nodded, "I remember you always got better grades than me in kido." He smiled trying to help her as best he could. She nodded, with tears still in her eyes. "Remember how we met?" Hitsugaya asked. She nodded,

"Y-you saved me from that bully…" she answered weakly, but then the pain silenced her again.

"That's right; he bullied you every day until I came to Shino Academy." Hitsugaya retold the story of how they met to her. It seemed to help her with the pain, "And remember the day we met Kusaka? He really liked you." Hitsugaya told her. After talking about numerous things they did in school, the pain in Kokoro's chest eventually dwindled down, but she didn't let go of Hitsugaya's hand.

"Captain…" she whispered

"What is it?" he asked quickly, hoping there wasn't something wrong

"I missed you a lot when I was gone." Kokoro said with her tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"I missed you too." He told her softly. Kokoro let her tears fall down her cheeks right now all she felt like doing was crying. She was so happy she had her friend back, and she didn't have any more words to describe how she felt. Crying was the only way to release all of her feelings. Her sudden tears took the young captain by surprise. Forgetting all of her embarrassment, she leaned into her captain, despite his usual lack of emotions. At first he was surprised, but then he knew just letting her cry was the best way to make her feel better. He awkwardly put and arm around her, he didn't usually comfort crying girls, not even Momo, with her he'd usually rub everything off as nothing so she wouldn't feel bad anymore. "Calm down Kokoro, everything's fine now, okay. So just calm down, there's nothing to be upset about, okay." He told her pulling her closer to him.

"I know, but I just…I…" Kokoro didn't finish because she just hugged her friend tightly around the waist, "I'm just glad to be here again." She said through her tears. He was surprised by her hug, but sighed knowing she couldn't talk anymore. He patted her back until her tears finally came to an end.

"Are you alright now, Kokoro? Kokoro?" he looked down at the girl and realized she had fallen asleep holding onto him. He couldn't help, but break his icy exterior for a moment and smile at her. She looked so peaceful, but so happy at the same time. He unwrapped her arms from him and laid her back down in her bed. She needed rest and she wouldn't get it if she was latched to him like that. As he started to walk away he realized that she had still not released his hand. Who knew having him there with her would make her so content and peaceful? Hitsugaya sighed as he took a seat next to her bed, realizing he wouldn't get his hand back for a few hours. He found as the night went by he didn't really mind.

**A/N: This is more of a fluffy chapter between two friends mostly thinking about how they met at first. It isn't really that interesting, but I thought it was pivotal that they have a talk with one another. Review please! : ) **


	9. The consequence

Hitsugaya sat in his office signing paperwork. He had spent the night at squad four watching Kokoro and eventually falling asleep next to the bed. After he realized what had happened he left his friend to return to work. He surprisingly hadn't heard from Matsumoto since he last saw her passed out on the training grounds. It felt odd to have Kokoro back and things back to normal, but he still didn't know just how normal things could get. A lot had happened in the past years and things would probably never go back to exactly how it was before everything had happened. Suddenly an all too familiar voice rang throughout his office,

"Oh, captain!" the voice shouted happily.

"What is you want this time Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked not looking up from his work.

"I just wanted to show you the latest project I've been working on!" Matsumoto said clapping her hands wildly.

"If it's another one of those 'which outfit do I look good it' projects I'm not-" Matsumoto stopped him with a laugh,

"It's not one of those, captain; it's a report more or less." Matsumoto said waving a folder around wildly in his face.

"Why do you want me to look at it, can't you get somebody else to do it?" Hitsugaya asked trying to ignore the folder in his face.

"Aw, Captain, that'd be no fun! You're the only one who'll give me their true opinion! Besides, the report is all to do with you!" Matsumoto told him with a pout.

"It's what?" Hitsugaya asked taken by surprise, "Give me that!" he said snatching the folder from his lieutenant's hands. He opened the 'report' only to see numerous pictures of himself. Not only were they pictures, but ones of him and Kokoro from the previous night he had spent watching her. "What is this Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked glaring at the project.

"It's like a collage of you and Kokoro!" Matsumoto explained with a smile.

"Why did you take these pictures? Not to mention when did you take these?" Hitsugaya asked angrily. Matsumoto thought for a second,

"I took them last night! I saw you fell asleep next to her and the image was just too cute to pass up!" Matsumoto told him how cute they looked next to each other.

"What kind of a report is this?" Hitsugaya asked slamming the folder shut.

"It's a friendly observatory report. I'm observing the cute moments between my captain and the love of his life!" Matsumoto explained happily.

"RANGIKU! She is NOT the love of my life! She is my friend! And I am NOT cute!" Hitsugaya fumed at his lieutenant.

"Aw, captain, don't be that way! All relationships start as friends, but then things heat up and sparks will fly!" Matsumoto explained with a smile.

"There will be no sparks, so just go do your 'report' on something else!" Hitsugaya told her shoving the folder back into her hands.

"Just you wait captain, there will be sparks!" Matsumoto said as she sped out the door.

"Rangiku!" he shouted after her. Suddenly another voice stopped him,

"What's with all the yelling?" the voice asked. Hitsugaya looked up to see Kokoro up and walking.

"Kokoro, you were released from squad four?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, just as long as I don't work too hard. What were you yelling at Rangiku for?" Kokoro asked gesturing to where Matsumoto had run off to.

"It's nothing, just Rangiku being Rangiku; nothing to worry about. Is it really okay for you to be up and walking just yet?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes, I've been dealing with this problem for years, it's no big deal." Kokoro told him waving off her attack as nothing. Hitsugaya gave her a doubtful look, "I'm fine really, I'm all better!" Kokoro told him. Kokoro looked at the stack of papers on his desk, "Do you want any help with that?"

"No, I'll be fine, besides you should be getting your rest any way. Your eyes have bags under them; it makes you look like you were punched in the face. " Hitsugaya told her concealing his true concern. "Besides children who-"

"Sleep well grow well. I remember you saying that all the time. I'm not going to fall for an act like that. I know for a fact Rangiku isn't going to help, so I am." Kokoro told him taking a stack of the paperwork and sitting on the couch and starting.

"Kokoro…" Hitsugaya knew she wasn't listening to him. She was already wrapped up in her work. It was a good thing for him that her back was facing him, otherwise she would notice him looking up every few minutes to stare at her. After working for a while Kokoro had finished all of the pile she had taken from Hitsugaya's desk. Suddenly a hell butterfly fluttered into the room and landed on Hitsugaya's finger. He received the message "Kokoro, I must leave for now. Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to tell me something. I'll be back in a moment." He said exiting the office. Kokoro sighed after watching him leave.

Hitsugaya entered squad one barracks and stood in front of Head Captain Yamamoto, The message he received had told him that the head captain had something to tell him concerning Kokoro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I see you got the hell butterfly I sent to you." The head captain said

"Yes sir, I came immediately once I got the message." Hitsugaya answered

"So I'm sure you know that this meeting pertains to the arrival of Kokoro Haruka." The elder captain said sternly.

"Yes sir, I'm aware that this is to do with her." Hitsugaya answered once again

"Then I want to make the situation clear to you, for I do not know if former fifth seat Haruka told you the consequences of her stay here in the sereitei." Head captain Yamamoto said.

"Consequences?" Hitsugaya asked. Kokoro never mentioned consequences,

"Yes, I arranged with former fifth seat Haruka and Lieutenant Matsumoto that if in Haruka's next battle, she failed to show she is worthy of staying a soul reaper she would be forced to live as a human for the rest of her years." Head captain told him.

"A human, but if that is the case she'll never be able to return and she'll never get to see her friends." Hitsugaya said surprised at the severity of losing a battle.

"Exactly, nor will she be able to see a soul reaper is there are any in the world of the living." Head captain finished.

"Sir, that's not-" Hitsugaya was stopped

"Captain Hitsugaya as a captain within the thirteen court guard squad you should know that if a soul reaper is no longer fit to fight, they are to leave the sereitei." Head captain said

"Sir, why not send her to the Rukon district like everyone else?" Hitsugaya asked

"I'm afraid that with a health condition such as Haruka's she may not fare well in the Rukon district. Therefore she will find better security in the world of the living, but her spiritual pressure and powers will be stripped and she will likely not remember anything of soul society or the soul reapers." The head captain told the younger man.

"But, why must you seal her powers away?" Hitsugaya asked

"You know that if we let her keep them she will still have a zanpakuto and there will be the possibility that she may harm others." Yamamoto said.

"I…I understand. One last question head captain why are you telling me this?" Hitsugaya asked wishing he still didn't know about Kokoro's possible fate.

"Because this concerns you too. I have been observing Haruka during her stay and I see you two are still very much connected." Head captain said, "You are a friend of hers and there is the chance you may lose her and you would have the right to know why and be prepared for the possibility she may not be staying after all." Yamamoto told him.

"Thank you head captain." Hitsugaya said ready to exit.

"One more thing, Captain Hitsugaya." The younger one stopped and turned back, "Do not let the thoughts of Haruka distract you from your work. If Haruka is to be sent to the world of the living permanently, you should not let it distract you from your duties." Head captain told him sternly.

"I assure you it won't distract me from anything. "Hitsugaya said as he turned once again to leave. _'It won't distract me because Kokoro will win her next fight. She's not going anywhere.'_ He thought to himself.


	10. The Discussions and Nightmares

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked slowly back to the barracks. He knew Kokoro was strong enough to win her next fight, but he only feared that her next fight would be with an espada. There was a war coming soon enough and he couldn't afford to lose her again. He had seen the way she could control her zanpakuto, she was still great, but she needed more practice. He would see to it himself that she was trained and ready for her fight. He would never let her fail. But what if she did? Yamamoto would kick her out of soul society. If she lost he wouldn't let her go. If she went he'd find a way to be with her. No matter what that old man says, he's going to stay with Kokoro. Why did he have such a need to stay with her? Would being parted from her hurt him as much as it did the first time? The answer to that was obviously yes. He approached his barracks and saw Kokoro still working on paperwork. When she saw him she smiled widely,

"Hey, is everything okay you seem sad?" Kokoro asked her best friend. Toshiro put on a small smile.

"Yes, everything's fine. Thanks for helping out with the work." He said getting off the topic of his emotions.

"It's no problem; working keeps my mind off of the thought of my attack the other day." Kokoro said smiling. Just as Toshiro was about to say something there was a knock and a familiar face appeared at the door of his office.

"Momo…what can I do for you?" Toshiro asked looking at his childhood friend. Kokoro looked at the girl. She knew her friend had had feelings for Momo, but she was so enamored with her old captain he couldn't get her to come back to her senses.

"I wanted to talk to you." Momo said quietly looking to Kokoro. Kokoro got the hint and got up.

"Well, I'll just go and drop these papers off to squad nine." She said awkwardly. She left the office swiftly, and secretly Toshiro didn't want her to leave.

Kokoro walked with the piles of papers in her hands. There was something about Momo Hinamori that had changed since the last time Kokoro had seen her. Maybe the betrayal of her captain hurt her more than she thought. Momo appeared the same, but she felt as if the girl had been hurt far beyond her own belief. Kokoro knew that her old school friend had always protected Momo and that he felt something for her. Hopefully, one day Momo would understand about her captain. Kokoro could only pray that she would soon return to her normal self. The pink-haired girl, lost in the thought of her old friends, tripped over her own two feet and sent her papers flying. She chased most of them down before they blew away, but one of the documents rolled to someone else's feet. Kokoro looked up to see Yumichika standing above her with her last paper. He handed the girl her work and helped her up.

"Hello, Kokoro you're well, I hope." Yumichika greeted her remembering her incident the other day.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Kokoro said sweetly.

"I'm still sorry for that careless move of mine that day." Yumichika told her.

"Oh, it's alright. Accidents happen, it's natural." Kokoro said rubbing it off as nothing.

"So what are you doing with all of this paperwork?" Yumichika asked.

"I was dropping it off to squad nine. Captain Hitsugaya is talking to Lieutenant Hinamori." She said to the feather-faced boy.

"I see, well as beautiful a fact that is, I think I'll accompany you. The only other thing to do is be seen with ugly people. You on the other hand are rather pretty, and I should know since I am the most beautiful thing in the world." Yumichika told the girl.

"Well, thanks Yumichika, I'm glad you think so." Kokoro said not knowing how else to respond to that comment.

"Are you close to Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked her

"Well, I think so. Maybe he doesn't feel the same about me, but I would die for him if it came down to it." Kokoro explained. Yumichika nodded and they continued on.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Toshiro asked his old friend. Momo fiddled with her shihakusho.

"I just wanted to talk to you about that girl." Momo said modestly.

"Kokoro, what about her?" Toshiro asked, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"It's just that, well, she hurt you so badly once. I don't want to see you so hurt again Toshiro." Momo said nervously.

"Momo-" Toshiro was interrupted.

"It's just that she hurt you and when she does it again-" Momo was stopped

"When? Kokoro is not going to do that again. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble, Momo. She's my friend and she won't do it again! And you're hardly one to say to be careful! You were hurt by Aizen, but you still trust him!" he said not completely thinking. Momo looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry." Momo said. Toshiro saw the look of hurt on her face and realized what he had said.

"No Momo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so far." Toshiro said. Momo smiled to reassure she was okay.

"I have nothing against Kokoro, but I just don't want you to see you hurt again." Momo told him. Toshiro smiled a bit,

"I'll be fine, you should worry about yourself bed wetter!" Toshiro teased his friend.

"Fine as long as you watch your back Lil' Shiro!" Momo teased back.

Kokoro walked back to her own barracks after Yumichika bid her goodbye to organize his own paperwork. She was hoping Momo wasn't in trouble or anything. She approached the barracks and saw her captain through his window. She saw Toshiro and Momo smiling and looking as if they were the happiest in the world. Kokoro secretly felt a twinge of jealousy, but it went away instantly. She walked into the barracks and saw Momo leaving. She appeared at the door and Toshiro smiled at seeing her.

"Hey back already from squad nine." Toshiro asked.

"Uh, yes." Kokoro said. Toshiro frowned a bit. She seemed a bit out of it.

"Are you alright, Kokoro?" Toshiro asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. If it's alright I think all go to bed, goodnight." Kokoro said.

"Alright, goodnight. Are you sure you're alright?" Toshiro asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kokoro said with a small smile.

In her small room Kokoro fell asleep instantly. Her attack had worn her out and technically she probably should've been resting, but she wanted to be with Toshiro instead.

_Visions of the day she was stabbed through her chest. There was so much blood everywhere. She remembers the last though she had at that moment was that she would never see Toshiro again. The pain radiated through her body. Blood flooded her vision. She would never see her best friend again. She would never see her best friend again…_

Toshiro heard a rustling coming from a few rooms away. He got up from his bed and searched for where the noise was coming from. He heard it coming from Kokoro's room. He opened the door and saw Kokoro shifting around in her bed. She was crying out for someone. Toshiro knelt down to her and took her shoulders firmly, but gently.

"Kokoro wake up! It's okay it's just me! Kokoro!" Toshiro begged her to wake from her nightmare. Kokoro shot up from bed as her chest heaved and sweat fell from her forehead. "Kokoro re you alright?" he asked

"Toshiro? I-it was horrible! It was just a dream. I-I thought I'd never see you again! I-I was dying." Kokoro said quickly, each of her words full of fear.

"Kokoro, I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Toshiro told her pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart rate racing. It was so fast it scared him. "Kokoro, I won't ever leave your side." He whispered to her. Kokoro's breathing stabled and she fell asleep in her captain's arms. 


	11. The Past and Present Battles

Kokoro awoke that morning to see her captain next to her. She thought to remember what had happened that previous night. The thought hit her, she had another nightmare. Oh, how embarrassing. How many times was she going to embarrass herself in front of him? She sighed as she carefully sat up so she didn't wake up her friend. He had been working nonstop and he disserved a rest. She looked over to the captain and smiled. He was so peaceful when he was asleep, he didn't look so cold. Seeing him so calm reminded her of the days they spent together back in Shino Academy. That was when days were easier. Kokoro chuckled to herself. How could she have been so stupid to leave him? After all he protected her from nearly everyone and everything that tried to harm her. He must have been such a burden to always need protecting. Even when they were young she felt like she was a bother to him. One day she'd be the one to protect him. She thought of how he had rescued her for the first time,

_A young Kokoro Haruka walked down the halls of Shino Academy. She looked relatively the same, perhaps a bit younger and weaker. She wore the traditional uniform for girls at the school. She was smart and pretty, but for some unknown reason she wasn't quite liked by everyone at that school. Maybe it was because she mostly tried not to t talk to the others or that popular kids dubbed her weird because of her hair, whatever the reason it didn't matter to her. As long as she could get by in school alive was all that mattered to her. She stared out the window to see what waited outside of that school. Suddenly someone grabbed her up by the hair and violently pulled her away from the window. She cried out in surprise and her pink eyes saw the school bully smirking down at her,_

_ "Hey there, Koko staring off into space again?" the bully asked teasingly. Kokoro's voice didn't work she was so afraid. "Hey, I asked you a question; you answer me when I'm talking to you!" the boy ordered slamming her back into one of his henchmen. _

_ "I-I am sorry, Masato! R-really I am!" Kokoro said shakily. _

_ "Sorry ain't gonna cover it!" Masato said angrily. _

_ "What will?" Kokoro asked. Masato yanked her from his henchman's arms by her collar and tossed her to the ground. _

_ "Shut up, I don't wanna hear anything outta you!" Masato yelled. He grabbed her up again and angrily slapped her. Kokoro held her cheek with tears in her beautiful pink eyes. Kokoro had never said more than two words to Masato before he started bullying her, but he had his reasons for hurting her. Masato balled up a fist and hit Kokoro across her face sending her flying into another body. The one she ran into stumbled, but caught her once they regained their own balance. Kokoro looked up holding a hand over her eyes hiding it from the person. Her teary pink eyes met piercing turquoise ones. It was a boy with white hair and had his strong hands holding her up from falling. _

_ "I-I'm sorry, for running into you! P-please don't hurt me, it won't happen again!" Kokoro begged the boy. _

_ "Hurt you? Why would I do that?" the boy asked. Suddenly Masato grabbed her back again,_

_ "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Masato asked, "Can't you see I'm busy?" The new boy stood his ground._

_ "Busy doing what? Bullying others?" The boy asked angrily._

_ "None of your damn business; get moving kid." Masato said angrily. _

_ "You first, dimwit! What makes you think you're so tough? Bullying a girl sounds pretty sick if you ask me." The white-haired kid said. Masato signaled for his henchmen to attack. The new kid easily defeated them with no effort at all. Seeing an innocent girl get bullied like that infuriated him beyond belief. "I suggest you leave before you end up like your friends here." He said with an unreadable expression. _

_ "Fine, but you better watch your back from now on, new kid." Masato said shoving Kokoro to the boy. The boy watched Masato walk away glaring at his the whole time. His expression softened when he saw the girl in his arms trembling. _

_ "Hey, you can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, my name's Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said gently. "What's your name?"_

_ "K-Kokoro Haruka." She said shakily, "Thank you for saving me." She said looking up at the new kid. _

_ "It was nothing, I hate to see people bullied like that, it's just plain sick." Toshiro said angrily. Toshiro's eyes looked to where Kokoro's hand covered her face. "What are you hiding?" _

_ "What?" Kokoro asked nervously. Toshiro took her hand from her eye to see it bruised. _

_ "That bastard, he hit you that hard." Toshiro said looking at her face._

_ "It's okay," Kokoro said, "Thanks again for saving me." She said pulling herself from his arms. She started walking away, but Toshiro kept following her._

_ "So does that idiot bully you every day?" Toshiro asked. He was curious about this girl. _

_ "Um…not every day." She answered quietly_

_ "What made him want to hurt you anyway?" Toshiro asked_

_ "I don't know. I don't talk to him very often." Kokoro said. _

_ "Don't you have anyone to talk to around here?" Toshiro wondered_

_ "No." Kokoro said simply. Toshiro wondered why people didn't like her; she seemed pretty nice, maybe quiet, but nice. _

_ "Well, I'm going to be the one to talk to you from now on." Toshiro said _

_ "Um…"Kokoro stopped walking in surprise_

_ "Any objections?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arm. _

_ "Uh n-no, not at all!" Kokoro said not wanting to make him mad. _

_ "Good, then we better get on back to class." He said nonchalantly as if they had known each other for years. He started walking. Kokoro was frozen with surprise. Toshiro turned back when he realized she wasn't following, "Come on!" he shouted to her._

_ "Okay." Kokoro said following Toshiro. _

Kokoro smiled in remembering their meeting. That was such a long time ago, it seemed like Toshiro had been in her life forever. Kokoro looked out the window and saw that it was still rather early. Waking her friend up would be cruel. She got up from her spot next to him and walked out the door silently. A walk sounded nice, especially when it was so nice out.

A little while later Toshiro shot up from where he had been asleep. He looked around in the unfamiliar room, but calmed down as he remembered falling asleep in Kokoro's room. Speaking of her he didn't see her in her own room. Where did she run off to this time? He got up from the floor and looked all around the barracks, but she was nowhere to be found. Not knowing where she was bothered him to no end. Where was that girl? Why did she always have to wander off on her own? He slammed open the door to squad ten barracks just as he ran out he knocked into someone coming in. he knocked the other over, but stopped.

"Sorry- Kokoro!" Toshiro said in surprise.

"Yeah, hi Toshiro." Kokoro said from the ground. Toshiro looked in her arms and saw a watermelon tucked in her grasp.

"What are you doing? Where were you I've been looking for you everywhere!" Toshiro said worriedly. He helped his friend up from the ground looking intently at the watermelon.

"I went out for a walk. I passed by the stores and saw they were selling fresh watermelon and I remembered how much you liked them so I got one." Kokoro explained. "Sorry to have scared you." Toshiro sighed,

"Well, you're back so forget about it…so you got the watermelon for me?" Toshiro asked curiously as he hinted at the fact he wanted some. Kokoro looked confused for a minute then smiled,

"Sure is, all for you." She said. She handed the fruit to him,

"Well, if we split it I guess I could let your mistake slide just once." He said taking the melon from her.

"I'm glad I bought it then." Kokoro said walking back into the barracks with him.

The two ate the watermelon, which was delicious, waiting for others to wake up to begin their day. The two sat looking at the sky just like best friends. It seemed as if everything were finally going to be right again. Just as they two thought it would finally get better a hell butterfly came flying to Toshiro's side. It landed on his finger.

_Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered an urgent meeting of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads immediately. This is an urgent message concerning the upcoming battle. Once again all captains must come immediately. _

Toshiro got up from where he sat. Kokoro looked up at the captain with concern,

"Is everything alright?" Kokoro asked

"I'll know in a moment. Stay here and don't leave the barracks." Toshiro ordered. He quickly left the barracks to the meeting. There was no doubt. The war was about to begin. 


	12. The Promises We Make

"The winter war is most certainly upon us." The head captain announced. "It has been agreed that a battlefield for this war will be in an area created by the Gotei 13 and Kisuke Urahara, a place dubbed Fake Karakura town in order to trick Sosuke Aizen."

"So this Fake Karakura town is a diversion from the real one and that's where the war's gonna be." Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Exactly, we are only taking these precautions so we will not harm civilians of the real Karakura Town and so whatever damage is done will not be to the town." Yamamoto answered.

"So how will this all work?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"There will be four towers to protect so this fake world will not fall." Yamamoto told the captains, "We must all prepare for this war. All captains will attend this battle with lieutenants, as for the others we cannot afford more casualties than necessary. All high ranking officers will protect the towers. Go now and ready your officers. We will depart when I send out a Hell Butterfly." All of the captains were released from the meeting to prepare their units. Toshiro stuck behind for only a moment.

"Head captain." He started. Yamamoto looked at him,

"Captain Hitsugaya you have orders to prepare your squad for battle stations." He said strictly.

"This is about my squad. Kokoro Haruka unofficially a seated officer, but I don't want her protecting the towers. I want her at the front lines with me." Toshiro said sternly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you realize you are risking Haruka's life?" Yamamoto asked, "She may not fare well in a fight with those who are so much stronger than her and you know the agreements."

"Sir, I know the risks and I know the Arrancar are strong, but Kokoro will be the safest with me and Lieutenant Matsumoto at the front lines." Toshiro told the head captain.

"You have your orders to keep her at the towers." Yamamoto told him

"With all due respect, Squad Ten is my squad to control, and I want Kokoro Haruka at the front lines with me." Toshiro said not backing down. "She is stronger than you give her credit for."

"Seeing as she is your subordinate I will adhere to your request, however, the deal still stands. If Kokoro Haruka fails to succeed in her next battle even if it is a fight against a fraccion she will never be a shinigami and she will remain as a human in the world of the living." Yamamoto reminded him. Toshiro nodded and turned out of the building. At least now he would be able to watch over Kokoro as she fought.

Toshiro returned to his barracks. He continued to organize his squad. Squad Ten only had a few seated officers and none seemed suitable for such a war. True, Kokoro was only a fifth seat when she was last in Soul Society, but Toshiro knew her, he knew she would be alright. While they were waiting for the Hell Butterfly, Toshiro found Kokoro sitting outside.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked walking up behind her

"I guess I'm just thinking about that war. So many people will get hurt." Kokoro said letting her fear slip through her voice. Toshiro sighed; he had still not told her she would be a part of this war.

"Listen, Kokoro there's something I need to tell you. It had been agreed that you will be up at the front lines with me and Rangiku." Toshiro said smoothly. Kokoro stiffened at his words,

"I-I'm what?" Kokoro asked looking at the captain

"You're going to be at the front lines with me." Toshiro told her again as gently as he could.

"I-I can't fight in this war. I can hardly hold off Rangiku in training, I can't fight these arrancars I've heard about. I can't win a fight!" Kokoro said hysterically and she pulled and her long pink hair.

"Kokoro-" Toshiro tried to speak

"I've never been able to fight all that well to begin with! There'll be so much blood a-and injuries. I couldn't defend myself from a simple hollow and I haven't improved at all since then and these arrancars sound so powerful I-" Kokoro was stopped

"Kokoro!" Toshiro shouted to get her to stop her panicking. He grabbed her wrists and lead her hands away from her face, "Kokoro, look at me- look at me! You're going to be fine. You do remember the promise I made you in school, right?" Kokoro nodded, "Good, I'll have your back. You won't be alone in this." Kokoro's eyes shimmered with realization. She took her hands from Toshiro's and hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it. Toshiro's eyes widened a bit in surprise,

"You're the best friend I'll ever have Toshiro." She said holding tight to him still. "And I promise- I promise- I'll have your back this time! I won't let you down this time! I won't let you get hurt!" Kokoro said not wanting to release her best friend. Toshiro heard the passion in her voice. Kokoro released her captain and best friend from her grasp. Toshiro and Kokoro didn't realize how close their faces were. It would be so easy. Toshiro and Kokoro moved even closer and grew so their lips were not even two centimeters apart. Suddenly Kokoro pulled her face back, "I-I'm sorry, I-I have to, um, I have to talk to Rangiku about something." She quickly excused herself and ran inside the barracks. Toshiro watched after her. They had come so close to kissing.

Toshiro knew he had strong feelings for Kokoro, but he never knew they would turn into those kinds of feelings. He had never thought of falling for Kokoro in such a way. He knew he had always protected her, but why? Why did he choose to remain her friend even after she had broken a promise? He couldn't feel that way towards her could he? But what if he did? If he did then is that why he didn't want her to leave again? Head captain Yamamoto told him to not let thoughts Kokoro get in the way of his duties. If he did feel such things for Kokoro, why did he let her walk away just now? Toshiro sighed and went inside to wait for the Hell Butterfly.

Kokoro rushed in off to her room. She had almost let herself kiss the captain of squad ten. How could she be so foolish? How could she let her feelings get in the way? How could she be falling in love with her captain? Kokoro had too many thoughts and questions in her head. She decided not to come out of her room until she heard the signal. She thought about the promise Toshiro made her all of those years ago.

_Toshiro sat by the bedside of Kokoro. She had been put in the care of the nurse at the academy. Masato had warned Toshiro about watching his back and perhaps he should have listened a little bit closer. Masato came back alright; he saw how close Toshiro and Kokoro became. He knew the best way to hurt Toshiro was to hurt Kokoro. Masato ended up beating Kokoro up worse than ever before. Toshiro had not been able to protect her since he was in class and the time and unaware. Luckily he found her before Masato could do more, but she was still in bad shape. As he sat looking at how broken she looked he felt so guilty about what had happened to her. He was her only friend in that entire school and he failed to protect her. _

_ "I promise, Kokoro, I'll never let that bastard touch you again or anyone else. I won't let anything hurt you! I'll protect you!" Toshiro told her thought she was asleep. Toshiro never wanted to see her in such a state again and he promised himself he never would. _

_ After Kokoro had woken up she told him numerous times it wasn't his fault, but he never listened. Toshiro kept his promise for years and he swore he always would. _

Kokoro as she reflected on that promise realized that maybe if she wasn't as naïve as she thought she was, maybe Toshiro would feel the same way too. Kokoro knew she was lucky to have someone like Toshiro in her life. How could she be so stupid as to betray his trust? Kokoro vowed to herself if she made it out of the war alive she would tell Toshiro about the way she feels. Suddenly the signal rang throughout all of the Seireitei. Kokoro ran out of her room and caught up with Rangiku,

"There you are, I've been wondering where you were." The lieutenant said with a smile. Kokoro smiled as an answer, she still had a lot on her mind, "Hey, you're gonna be okay." Rangiku assured her with thumbs up.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Kokoro said. Kokoro saw Toshiro running up just ahead. Rangiku sped up as did Kokoro. Toshiro nodded at them in response and kept running. Kokoro followed Toshiro to the Senkaimon and passed through to the fake battlefield followed by a Hell Butterfly. The field was open and it resembled Karakura town exactly. Kokoro took a deep breath and looked to where Toshiro was with the other captains, _'I promise Toshiro, I will protect you this time.'_


	13. The Enemies We Must Face

_ An: Hey, so this chapter has some of the battle in it! Excitement! Anyway, because I haven't memorized the dialogue word for word during the battle or the events in which they happen so I have to improvise so just know that what happens in the battle here may not be exactly what happened in the show or manga. Sorry!_

The battlefield seemed so empty and yet so full. The wind seemed as if it were deafening and the time as if it were stopped. Kokoro knew that there was a chance not everyone would make it out. She didn't care if she made it out alive she just wanted her friends to stay alive. She wasn't technically a real soul reaper so it really wouldn't matter if she died or not. Kokoro looked to where her best friend was waiting for all hell to break loose. Suddenly Kokoro saw three men she knew to be Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. They were the ones who betrayed Soul Society. Kokoro merely stood by as Head Captain Yamamoto talked to Aizen. Kokoro was surprised to know Aizen knew this place was fake. The reason for this was to keep him away and he knew how to get to the real Karakura Town. Suddenly she felt a huge spiritual pressure, it was strong and Kokoro nearly trembled under it. Kokoro went to Rangiku's side.

"Rangiku, what's happening?" she asked in a nearly petrified.

"Aizen had just called his top three espada and it looks like they has some accomplices." The lieutenant told her. Kokoro looked on to where she saw what she thought were the three espada and their fraccion. Kokoro erased all traces of fear or surprise; she could not let herself be weak now. So many things were happening at once she could hardly figure out what to do. Suddenly she saw Toshiro and Rangiku start off farther away from everyone else as others scattered as well. Kokoro followed the squad ten officers. She stood closely enough to hear Toshiro speak to the espada,

"So you are an espada." Toshiro stated

"That is correct, my name is Tia, Tia Hallibel." The espada answered. Kokoro observed the espada. She had such a calm disposition about her, but it was so threatening. "Let us not waste time talking. Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun." she ordered her fraccion

"Yes, Miss Hallibel." They said in unison. Before Kokoro could blink or even think she was blade to blade with one of the fraccion. So this fight was the one that would define her as a soul reaper or a human. She engaged with the fraccion revealed as Apacci. The fraccion managed to slam Kokoro back with her blade. Kokoro regained her balance and went back and clashed blades with Apacci. Kokoro saw from the corner of her eyes Toshiro fighting Tia and Rangiku holding her own against the other two, but these fights were so close to each other the captain and lieutenant would mix their fights and get distracted. Distracted by this thought she felt a swipe run over her right shoulder almost making her drop her sword. Kokoro hopped away from where Apacci was with a bloody sword.

"What's the matter soul reaper? Is that really all you've got?" Apacci taunted. Kokoro didn't answer. Kokoro tried her best not to react to the pain in her shoulder and the blood running down her arm. Kokoro slammed Denkicho into Apacci's blade and managed to get her to back off, but couldn't manage to get a hit on her.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui." The white strike attacked Apacci, but missed by just a hair, "Hado 54: Haien." The purple disk made Apacci move just where Kokoro needed her so she could attack, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Rangiku start to struggle. Forgetting her own fight she rushed up and blocked the other fraccion from sneaking up on Rangiku. Kokoro was forced back to back with Rangiku by Apacci and Sun-Sun.

"You okay, you're bleeding pretty badly?" Rangiku asked

Kokoro whispered to the lieutenant, "I'll be fine, but this isn't going to work. If your fight with these two keeps getting tangled with Toshiro and that espada's Toshiro won't be able to focus. He'll need to fight her one on one to win." Kokoro told the elder woman.

"You're right. We can't keep going like this." Rangiku responded, "Can you handle them for just a minute?" she asked. Kokoro nodded in response. Rangiku flash stepped up. Kokoro could hear her ask to move their battle apart so the two of them could leave the captain to fight in complete focus. Kokoro was rushed at by Mila-Rose. The fraccion clashed blades with the pink-haired girl,

"I don't see a lieutenant's badge on that arm. What's a weak, not to mention ugly, little kid like you doing out here on a battlefield." Mila-Rose said with a smirk.

"I'm protecting soul society what are you doing?" Kokoro played along. Suddenly Kokoro felt something impact with her chest. She flew uncontrollably to the concrete. As she looked up she saw all three fraccion rushing at her she got up ready to endure them all, but Rangiku stood beside her ready to help. All five of them engaged in one huge fight,

"You know you shouldn't be discussing who's ugly when you look like that." Rangiku said to Mila-Rose. The fraccion looked aghast,

"How dare you! I'll kill you for mocking my beauty!" Mila-Rose shouted as she glared at the lieutenant,

"I mean look at that hair and not to mention that outfit is so last season." Rangiku continued. Kokoro looked at the lieutenant confused. Rangiku gave her a wink to assure her she knew what she was doing. Kokoro nodded and waited.

"You know she does have a point, have you looked in a mirror lately," Apacci said to the one she always argued with.

"Shut up Apacci or I'll make your spot as one of Miss Hallibel's fraccion vacant!" Mila-Rose said pointing her sword at Apacci.

"Do something let's see it happen!" Apacci screamed back.

"You two look so unattractive arguing makes you look so ugly, don't you realize what they're trying to do?" Sun-Sun said carelessly.

"Stay out of this Sun-Sun!" the two yelled. The two fraccion continued to argue as the third criticized their arguments. Kokoro stared up at them, but Rangiku led her away a bit.

"You three should have tried to surround us when you had the chance." Rangiku yelled down

"You three did us a favor by gathering in a group so your advantages against us have dwindled down to zero." Kokoro commented. Rangiku held up her sword as did Kokoro,

"Roar Haineko!" the blade split to ash.

"Fly Denkicho!" Her blade created pink electricity. The two attacks combined and created a twister around the three fraccion. Some ash attacked Apacci's arm and some electricity hit Sun-Sun.

"You see my Haineko's ash cuts anything it touches so you better watch out." Rangiku warned them all. Rangiku motioned for Kokoro to tell them what her zanpakuto did too. Kokoro was not good at war banter,

"Oh, Denkicho creates and controls electricity." Kokoro said unsure of what else to say. The two closed the twister around the three. Kokoro sighed as she thought it was nearly over, but suddenly a three ceros combined ripped through the twister and made the two back off. The three arrancars were there nearly unharmed and smirking,

"You really thought that would kill us?" Mila-Rose asked angered

"Obviously you have underestimated us." Sun-Sun said calmly.

"Girls what do you say to a break, we are obviously too strong for these two to handle." Apacci said nonchalantly. Rangiku glared and flash stepped up to Apacci to attack,

"Rangiku wait don't-" Kokoro tried to stop her. Rangiku tried to get in close range, but Apacci threw the lieutenant away from her. Kokoro flew up to the blue haired fraccion and attacked, but the arracnar's speed had suddenly improved and had managed to get Kokoro by the throat. Kokoro struggled to breathe as she clawed against Apacci's hand to try to get the other to release her. Suddenly Rangiku's Haineko attacked, but Apacci blocked with her cero. Apacci threw Kokoro to where she threw Rangiku and the two crashed into each other. Rangiku caught the smaller one, "S-sorry, Rangiku." She apologized trying to regain her breathe.

"Don't worry about it." Rangiku assured. Suddenly the fraccion all gather to attack. Rangiku and Kokoro readied themselves to defend themselves, but a huge fireball attacking the fraccion stopped them. The two looked to see where the attack had come from and saw Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of squad five.

"Is that?" Kokoro started

"It is, but I honestly didn't expect her to be here." Rangiku said surprised by the arrival of the lieutenant. Momo went to where the two of squad ten were watching.

"Are you two alright?" Momo asked concerned she didn't make it in time.

"Yes thanks to you." Rangiku said sighing in relief. Rangiku still carried a bit of a worried expression. Kokoro looked at the squad five badge on Momo's arm. Momo followed her gaze,

"Don't worry about me. I may be wearing this badge, but it only means I lead squad five, it doesn't mean I'm one of Captain Aizen's subordinates." Momo assured the other girl.

_'She still calls him Captain Aizen.' _Kokoro thought to herself. She saw Rangiku was thinking the same thing. Kokoro simply smiled instead. Out of the cloud of smoke from Momo's attack a zanpakuto flew out at the three. Rangiku thought on her feet and used Haineko's ash to defend them as a shield. Without much of a warning the three fraccion attacked all at once. Kokoro held up her sword to fight again, but something seemed to stop the three. Rangiku and Kokoro looked at each other confused. Momo revealed herself to know what she was doing.

"What the hell is this?" Apacci asked angrily

"Why can't I move?" Mila-Rose asked. The three arrancars seemed to be trapped in a net unable to move. Momo approached them and explained,

"What is happening is that I have trapped you all in a kido net, I snuck up on one of you while you were focused on Rangiku and trapped you all, though I never expected to get you all. " Momo used her zanpakuto and ignited the net and caused a massive explosion. Kokoro went over to where Momo was,

"Are you alright?"The pink haired girl asked asked. She knew Momo meant everything to Toshiro.

"Yes, it's just that…well I've never done that before." Momo said modestly. Kokoro looked at Momo like she had two heads. When had she gotten that strong? Kokoro made a note never to get on Momo's bad side. Out of the smoke the three arrancars escaped the attack though they seemed beaten up. Kokoro's eyes widened at seeing them. How did they survive such a huge attack? Momo looked petrified as well. The three arrancars looked only angered,

"Damn you brats! I'm tired of playing around!" Apacci screamed

"There's been enough child's play! Let's just do it!" Mila-Rose agreed.

"I agree I'm bored with this back and forth business." Sun-Sun chimed in. the three released their zanpakuto. Kokoro, Rangiku, and Momo looked in fear as the three were fully healed and their spirit pressure was raised.

"You're all trembling in fear now aren't you?" Apacci asked smirking.

"Don't worry, we won't be fighting you." Mila-Rose commented ominously.

"Are you ready?" Sun-Sun asked the others. Much to the confusion of the soul reapers the three gave up their left arms. What were they doing? Suddenly a huge creature came from that. The creature gave out a roar as it was created.

"You must be wondering what this is?" Apacci said

"Well this technique is called Quimera Parca." Mila-Rose continued

"With this we can create a creature, a creature we call Ayon." Sun-Sun said. Kokoro stared deep into the eyes of the monster. She those eyes drilled such a fear she couldn't describe. It was like she would never find herself again. It was like she was lost and she couldn't find a way out. The creature roared snapping Kokoro out of her trance. The monster charged Rangiku. Kokoro rushed behind to help and saw Rangiku try to use Haineko. Kokoro tried to speed up as best she could, but saw that monster hurt Rangiku. Kokoro felt herself scream,

"RANGIKU NO!" she cried out for the lieutenant. Kokoro saw Rangiku fall, but couldn't speed up enough to catch her. Thanks goodness for Momo. She cast a kido spell and caught her. Kokoro rushed to Rangiku's side. She was unconscious, "Rangiku, wake up, please, you can't die! You have to make it! Rangiku wake up!" Kokoro begged the lieutenant. Kokoro let tears slip through her eyes. Momo appeared at her side. "Momo, is she going to be alright?" Kokoro asked worriedly. She was so disappointed in herself for not protecting her lieutenant.

"Everything under the right of her has been taken out. She won't be able to breathe, but I have to fight. I'll b back do everything you can." Momo told Kokoro. Momo went off. Kokoro knew hardly anything to heal, but tried her best and used an exceedingly low spell to heal Rangiku. Kokoro never took her eyes off of Momo. She was worried Toshiro's best friend and lieutenant would die because she couldn't protect them. Suddenly Momo was hit in the stomach so hard it sent her flying back. Kokoro wouldn't fail this time. She flew up and caught Momo in her arms. Since they were flying so fast from the impact Momo got Kokoro couldn't stop. She guarded Momo's body with her own, but didn't feel the impact of the concrete. She was wrapped up on a bakudo spell cast by Izuru Kira.

"Momo, I'll be with you in a moment, but I have to help Rangiku." Momo gave a shaky smile to tell Izuru it was okay. Kokoro saw Momo and Rangiku had tried to fight so she had to try even if she'd end up like both of them. Kokoro released herself from the spell and flew up to fight Ayon.

"Fly Denkicho!" she swung her blade and let the electricity hit the monster. The monster was strong, but its reflexes sucked. Kokoro saw Shuhei Hisagi attack as well. Kokoro saw the monster reach to hit the ninth lieutenant, but she had let too many people get hurt so far. She sent the lightening to the hand, but it did little. She stood in front of the lieutenant and was smacked back and sent flying towards the ground. Kokoro didn't have the strength to turn her body to land. Blood blinded her left eye so it was shut. Kokoro gave up the hope of catching herself. She closed her other eye expecting to crash into the ground, but was met with the arms of another. She opened her good eye and saw turquoise eyes staring down at her with concern. "T-Toshiro." She said in surprise

"Yeah it's me." He told her. He had her cradled carefully in his arms. Kokoro sat up, but felt a huge pain through her whole body and felt blood rush out of her mouth. Who knew what kind of damage had been done?

"Thank you for saving me, but you have to get back to your fight." Kokoro said standing despite her body's cries of pain. She teetered and used Toshiro's shoulder so she wouldn't fall,

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Toshiro asked

"I'll be fine, but worry about yourself and don't worry about me." Kokoro told him with a shaky smile. Toshiro nodded and went back to fight the espada. Kokoro watched his fight. He seemed to be able to hold his own against her. Kokoro turned back to the monster. She jumped up and ran her blade down its back. Kokoro flew up above, "Hado 32: Shakkaho." The red flame cannon hit the monster in the face and Kokoro was about to attack through the smoke, but suddenly her body was wracked with coughs. _'No, no, no not now!'_ her old wounds flared up and violent coughs wracked her tiny body. The monster took that moment and slammed her into the ground. Kokoro's body was broken. Her ribs were cracked, her legs were weak, and her body was black and blue. Who would've thought after such attempts she'd actually lose. Now she'd never be a soul reaper and she'd never get to stay with Toshiro. Tears flooded her beautiful pink eyes just thinking about the day she'd have to say goodbye, that is if she lived. She couldn't move. She watched Toshiro fight the espada. Knowing he was alive gave her some comfort. Suddenly Kokoro saw Head Captain Yamamoto. He was on the battlefield.

"What were all of you thinking? Making your head captain step onto the battlefield?" he asked angered. Kokoro noticed he gave her such a look. A look that screamed he knew she lost her fight. He knew what had to be done. Kokoro coughed more since her attack had not ended. Kokoro saw in Yamamoto's eyes that he had made his decision. Yamamoto attacked Ayon and brought the monster down effortlessly. The head captain even destroyed the three fraccion. Kokoro was relieved that they could no longer hurt the others. Kokoro looked up to where Tia Hallibel had released her zanpakuto. Kokoro's eyes widened. If those three fraccion were as strong as they were without releasing then Tia would be nearly impossible to defeat. She saw Toshiro fight as best he could, but Tia was so strong. Kokoro could only watch her best friend fight. She wished she could help him, but the most she could move was her fingers. She noticed Toshiro started to struggle. She attempted to sit up, but the pain forced her back down. Kokoro looked up again and saw Toshiro had been shoved back and he could not regain his balance and Tia was ready to stab him through with her zanpakuto. Toshiro had no way to regain his footing. Kokoro screamed up since he could not see Tia ready to stab him.

"TOSHIRO LOOK OUT! STOP!" Kokoro screamed up desperately trying to get her friend to move. Kokoro's body shook with pain and she couldn't find it in herself to get up. Red seemed to flood their vision. Blood clouded the skies. All eyes seemed to fade to black.


	14. The Promises We Keep

Time seemed to stand still and yet it seemed to be speeding by. Toshiro's turquoise eyes were shut tightly in hopes that the strike would never come. When he felt himself splashed with what he knew as blood he opened his eyes, he only saw red, but there was no pain. Is this what it is like to die a second time? Toshiro blinked his turquoise orbs in a sudden realization and his eyes widened in horror. It was not him who was bleeding. He looked down to see pink hair.

Kokoro wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One minute she was laying on the ground unable to move and the next she was in front of her best friend protecting him. Kokoro made a noise of surprise when it all happened. She felt something hit her, but she felt nothing more for a moment. She looked down slowly. All those memories from when she was attacked by a hollow came flooding back. She saw the huge weapon was lodged around her stomach and lower ribs. There was blood flooding from her tiny already broken body. The red stained the espada's zanpakuto. Kokoro looked up and she didn't know why but she smiled. Suddenly blood came rushing out of her mouth. Kokoro's eyes faded to back as if she were unconscious.

"Brat, she got in the way." Tia said. She flung the poor girl off of her zanpakuto towards the concrete. Kokoro left a trail of blood flying behind her. Toshiro was frozen with surprise, anger, and who knows what else.

"Kokoro no!" he screamed as he flew down to catch his best friend. Kokoro saw someone coming for her. She closed her eyes just knowing someone was trying to catch her made her happy. She never felt her body hit the ground. Toshiro caught her small body and flew to the top of another building. He set her down and held her closely trying his best not to hurt her. He could not feel Kokoro breathing. Blood stained his clothes as he held her. His hands shook upon just looking t her form. "K-kokoro, wake up! Please, open your eyes!" he nearly begged the pink-haired girl. "Kokoro, why…why couldn't I protect you? This is all my fault!" he almost yelled.

"D-don't say that…" Toshiro heard a small pained voice. Toshiro looked down to see Kokoro's good eyes squinting at him just to see clearly, "I thought I told you not to say that…remember…in school." She said mustering up a smile; trying to take his mind off of what had just happened like he did for her. However, she knew there was no denying what had just happened. All of the pain from her injuries had come back. A pool of blood formed under her body.

"K-kokoro…" Toshiro said looking at her. He tightened his hands on her arms. "Kokoro, why did you protect me? Why did you risk you life for me?" he asked not letting himself cry. He couldn't cry at a time like this. Not now not ever.

"I-I promised you…I promised I-I'd have your back…I meant it." Kokoro said weakly with the biggest smile even though she had blood running down her chin to her neck, "I kept my promise…aren't you proud this time?" she asked as jokingly as she could.

"Y-yeah." He said shakily.

"Hey…" Kokoro got his attention, "It doesn't hurt and we haven't lost yet…" Kokoro said looking at the sky. Toshiro had forgotten about his previous fight. "Go on…win your fight, I'll be fine…" Kokoro said reassuringly. Toshiro nodded

"Reign over the frosted heavens…Hyorinmaru." Toshiro iced over Kokoro's wounds trying to keep her bleeding to a minimum. "I'll be back, count on it, and you better be alive when I get back." Toshiro said sternly. He flew back up to fight and win. Kokoro held her smile until he wouldn't be able to see her clearly. Kokoro let blood flow from her mouth as she coughed violently. She gasped at the pain in her body as she tried to breathe. She had to hide her pain from Toshiro otherwise he would only blame himself. Kokoro knew how hard Toshiro tried to protect her, but she wished he wouldn't, because when she tried to protect him he would just take it out on himself. Kokoro would fight off death as long as she could just to be able to watch over Toshiro in this life. So many things happened while Kokoro was down. The Vizards had come to assist in the battle and Kokoro was in awe at their power. They had taken down a huge group of hollows by themselves. Kokoro wished she was able to help, but in her current state it would be amazing if she moved her fingers. Kokoro had given up on trying to suppress her coughs after struggling for so long. She was lucky that Toshiro's zanpakuto froze over her wounds to keep her from losing more blood, but unfortunately it couldn't heal. Many of the other wounded officers were getting treatment, but she was left to only hope she would live. She had been placed in an area where she would not be found easily. Kokoro didn't want to worry about her own injuries, but it was hard to keep her mind off of the pain. She could feel the cold ice around her injuries, but also the warm blood under her. Kokoro could see Toshiro get assistance from two of the Vizards. Maybe they would be able to help him more than she could. Kokoro had lost all feeling of time. It felt like hours had passed since she had been injured. Kokoro nearly panicked when she saw Sosuke Aizen approach where her captain was. She didn't know what to think when he killed his own third espada. Kokoro made sense of it all. Since she heard the first two espada were defeated Aizen decided one that was weaker than both of them would be of no use, but Kokoro didn't appreciate that he doubted his own subordinate. Clearly the connection between Aizen and his subordinates was different from Toshiro and his subordinates. Kokoro smiled at the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki coming to the battle ready to save them all. She knew that because of everything she had heard the substitute had done for them the Soul Society would defend and protect him. Kokoro knew that because the substitute had not seen Aizen's shikai he would not be tricked by the ex-captain's attempts at hypnosis. Kokoro had a good feeling about this moment. It felt as if the Soul Society might actually win and now that Captain Unohana was back she would help to heal all the others who were hurt. Others were in Hueco Mundo hopefully winning their battles. With Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki there it was likely they would all win. Kokoro managed to force a smile. Toshiro was too far away for her to see, but he often looked down to where she was to assure she was still alive. He knew she didn't have much time to spare. This had to end quickly or her fate as a Soul Reaper of a human wouldn't matter anymore. Kokoro watched carefully, how she was still alive or even awake was beyond her knowledge. Time passed as the battle continued with other arrivals from Kurosaki's father and Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. She had lost track of who arrived and when all she knew was they were there. Suddenly the sight of Toshiro rushing at Aizen struck fear into every part of Kokoro.

"N-no…don't Toshiro." She said as loudly as she could, but that was not saying much. Her scream was barely above a whisper. Her pink eyes shook at the sight of Toshiro successfully running the monster through. Kokoro's eyes filled with tears; she didn't know if it was with happiness, fear, or relief. Soon enough she heard Ichigo Kurosaki yell and suddenly what they thought to be reality was simply an illusion. Toshiro had not run Aizen through. It was Momo. Kokoro's eyes filled widened in shock. How had he played a trick on all of them, even the captains? Kokoro saw Toshiro catch Hinamori. She knew Toshiro would never cry. He would only get angry. Kokoro would cry for him if he wouldn't. She let hot tears fall from her eyes at realizing the pain her friend must be in. He had run his childhood friend through the chest. Kokoro wished she could help him. She wished she could tell him how it was not his fault. Kokoro saw Toshiro run at the real Aizen in a fury. Kokoro thought he was only angry about Momo, but he was angry at Aizen for Kokoro's injuries as well. She saw Aizen take him down. Kokoro's eyes filled with fear and disbelief. Aizen took down so many people with one quick strike. Kokoro saw Toshiro's ice that kept her from bleeding out melt away. She knew that meant his life was nearly over. "N-no, no, Toshiro…you can't die…TOSHIRO!" Kokoro cried out into the open air. That scream of pain, disbelief, and pure fear for her friend took the last of her energy. The ice fell away and blood continued to rush out of her wound at a terrifying rate. Kokoro let her tears fall as blood started to fall from her mouth again. Kokoro tried to get up, but she could hardly feel anything anymore. All the pink-haired girl could do now was cry. So that's what she did. She cried for the fact her best friend might die, she cried because she was scared, and she cried because she would never get to stay with Toshiro. Kokoro knew she shouldn't be crying over such trivial matters, but it was beyond her control now. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she stand and fight rather than let herself get stabbed?

Hours passed as Ichigo Kurosaki fought Sosuke Aizen. Kokoro didn't watch the fight out of her inability to handle anymore of the battle. She had seen enough bloodshed. Kokoro simply waited for someone to find her or for her death to take her from this hell she saw before her. As soon as she heard the swords stop clashing and the blasts stop destroying Kokoro looked up. She knew the war was over. It was finally over. Kokoro had no more tears left to cry. Kokoro tensed as she heard footsteps come toward her. She couldn't turn her head to see who it was. She knew whoever it was wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help but be a little bit scared. She heard a voice and was sadden as she knew it wasn't Toshiro's. She saw a face she didn't recognize. Whoever he was he was blonde and he looked saddened. He had been injured, but was treated. He looked alarmed at her injuries.

"You're…you're the one I saw fighting that monster. You protected my friend Shuhei Hisagi. You don't have to be afraid, I'm Izuru Kira. I'll take care of you. How long have you been like this?" the blonde asked

"I-I don't know." Kokoro answered him, "A while." Izuru nodded and scooped her bleeding and beaten body up. "Thank you…" Izuru nodded and ran down to find Orihime Inoue. Izuru did not know Orihime that well, but without her help the girl in his arms may not live to see the light of tomorrow. Izuru flash stepped to where he saw the substitute Soul Reaper's friends. He approached them carefully. Kokoro was slowly losing consciousness.

"You are Orihime Inoue, correct?" Izuru asked. Orihime looked confused, but then nodded. She looked from the blonde to the girl in his arms. She gasped,

"What happened to her?" she asked worried. That was Orihime, always worrying about others even if she just met them.

"I'm not quite sure, but she protected my friend and I'm trying to repay her. Her total injuries are beyond our abilities unless she gets treated right away and nearly all of squad four is busy. I ask this as a favor, Orihime Inoue, please treat this girl. Just help her until her life can be sustained." Izuru may have only just met this girl, he didn't even know her name, but she protected Hisagi and that was enough reason for him to help her. Orihime nodded.

"Yes of course. I'd be glad to. Lay her down here." The orange haired girl ordered. Izuru gently put Kokoro on the ground. She was unconscious now. Orihime started to heal Kokoro's injuries. Izuru stood by and watched as Kokoro's stab wound closed up, but it was not fully healed. After a while Orihime stopped, "I couldn't heal her completely, so you must be careful with her still. The wound to her stomach and lower ribs have closed, but are still liable to be opened again."Izuru thanked the girl and took Kokoro back to where everyone else was.

When Kokoro next woke up she didn't know exactly what happened. She looked around realizing she was in squad four being rushed to emergency care and she saw Momo not too far away. Kokoro saw some of her wounds had been healed, but pain still attacked where she was stabbed and her legs still couldn't move without shooting pain through her back. She sat up despite her body's screams to make her go back down. She pressed her hand to her stomach to try to relieve the pain without much luck. She looked back to where Momo was,

"Miss, miss you must lay back down! You could reopen your wounds and you're still in really bad shape!" said the lieutenant. Kokoro turned back to the lieutenant,

"No, I won't." she said sternly.

"What? What are you talking about?" the squad four member asked

"I won't let you or anyone else treat me until Lieutenant Momo Hinamori is treated and her life is stabilized." Kokoro said pointing to the unconscious girl.

"Please, miss she will be treated soon, but your injuries are for more widespread and you lost so much blood-" the older woman was interrupted

"I will not be reasoned with until she is treated." Kokoro said. Kokoro knew she wouldn't end up staying as a soul Reaper, so she might as well try to spare one who is, especially the one who means the most to her captain. Kokoro knew how much Hinamori meant to him and if she died he would never be the same again. Kokoro would do anything to make Toshiro happy and if Momo made him happy she would assure her safety before her own. The lieutenant sighed realizing if she wanted to heal Kokoro she would have to treat Momo.

"Alright, if you need anything I'm Isane Kotetsu." Isane said. She turned to the others, "Alright I'll be right back, Hanataro come with me you all treat Hinamori until I get back." Isane went off. Kokoro laid back down trying to keep herself from crying out in pain. Momo was lucky she was unconscious because Kokoro was already regretting not getting treated. Kokoro looked back to Momo and saw Lieutenant Kotetsu and Captain Unohana herself treating Momo. Kokoro knew with the captain healing Momo, she would be better in no time. Kokoro laid back down to wait. She felt something press to her lips. She looked down to see medicine in her face. She looked up to see Izuru Kira again.

"Here, take this it'll help with the pain." He said giving her the medicine, "Go on, I used to be in squad four I know my medicines." Kokoro took the medicine graciously and the pain lessened, but it was still there,

"Thank you again. If I may ask why are you helping me? You barely know me?" Kokoro asked

"You protected one of my friends I'm just returning the favor." Izuru said, "I never got your name."

"I'm Kokoro Haruka." She said smiling as best she could. Izuru left her with a thank you to help others. Kokoro saw Lieutenant Kotetsu come back to her side after a while.

"Lieutenant Hinamori is stable, but she's going to need a lot of time to recover. Now will you let me treat you?" Isane asked worried. Kokoro nodded,

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Isane bandaged and used kido on Kokoro's wounds and set her in a room with Rangiku. Rangiku was asleep, but Kokoro was told the lieutenant would live. Kokoro wished she could sleep as soundly as the other girl. Kokoro's mind kept wandering to Toshiro. She had heard nothing of whether or not he was okay, also the pain was too much for her to be able to sleep, but her injuries were the least of her problems. Kokoro's right knee had been shattered, but it was bandaged. Her whole rib cage was wrapped in white and her arms had scratches that were wrapped up too. Kokoro's uniform had been so ripped up and bloody that it had to be throw out so she only had the pants. Kokoro's left arm was in a sling, but luckily she was right handed. Kokoro sighed knowing she would never be able to sleep with so much on her mind. Since she could not heal herself she needed to find to peace of mind. Kokoro forced herself up off the bed and stumbled into the wall. She panted at being exhausted from just that small movement. Kokoro was on the side of the building where those who needed quit were so hardly anyone was there. She looked through the open doors to see if maybe Toshiro was in one of them. Kokoro had stumbled onto the floor from exhaustion. Suddenly she felt someone sit her back up.

"Kokoro, what are you doing out of bed? You're hurt and in no condition to be roaming the halls!" that familiar voice told her. She looked up and smiled with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"To- Captain Hitsugaya, you're alive!" Kokoro said hugging him so as not to hurt him, "I was so scared you were killed. I didn't know what I'd do without you! Captain I'm so glad you're alive!" Toshiro looked down on her with a softer look. She was nearly hysterical.

"Kokoro, it's alright now. We all survived so there nothing to be so scared about." Toshiro said patting her back.

"Captain, you don't seem at all surprised that I'm alive too." Kokoro said

"Well, I told you to be alive when I got back. You always listen to what I say." Toshiro said. Kokoro smiled. "Do you know anything about Momo?" Toshiro asked

"I…All I know is she's going to need a lot of time to recover, but she is stable now." Kokoro said. Kokoro noticed the bandages around Toshiro's body as well. "You need to get your rest Toshiro, I'll just go now." Kokoro said starting to get up. Toshiro got up with her, making sure she didn't fall again. There they were again. Their faces were so close. Why did this always happen? Without thinking or a second's warning Kokoro leaned in and kissed Toshiro. Toshiro was confused, but he didn't feel opposed to Kokoro's action. Kokoro suddenly pulled back putting a hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry Captain Hitsugaya." Kokoro used all of her strength and ran back to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Toshiro stood in the hallway still dumbfounded by what had just happened. Kokoro kissed him. She actually kissed him. What was going to happen now? Did he feel the same way she did? He sat back in the hall thinking. He saw Lieutenant Kotetsu approach him,

"Captain Hitsugaya, you should be getting rest." Isane said helping him up to his feet.

"Yes, sorry, I saw Kokoro out here and I wanted to help her." Toshiro said. "Will Kokoro be alright, she seemed like she was in a lot of pain when I saw her."

"She was hurt pretty badly, but she'll live. You know she refused to let any of us even touch her until we treated Momo Hinamori. She's strong and cares about her friends; that's something I've found that I admire about her." Isane told the young captain. Toshiro looked surprised at hearing this,

"She actually did that?" he asked

"Yeah, she's was so worried about her." Isane said not knowing the significance of Kokoro's actions. Toshiro looked out of the window in his room. Kokoro had done her best to help Momo just because Momo meant something to him. Toshiro knew Kokoro was willing to go so far for him, but he never suspected she would protect him from such a fatal blow and refuse treatment just to help his childhood friend. Through the years he had known Kokoro, Toshiro found himself growing closer and closer to her every time he saw her. Had he actually fallen for the pink-haired girl? The answer…yes.

Kokoro sat against the door of the bathroom. She was panicking. She had just kissed Toshiro. What had gotten into her? Was she crazy? Why did she have to be so careless? She had convinced herself Toshiro would never feel the same towards her. Why did she risk their friendship? Kokoro buried her face in her knees scolding herself mentally. She heard a knock on the door,

"Kokoro, what are you doing in there?" Kokoro knew it was Rangiku.

"N-nothing." Kokoro answered

"Well you're obviously doing something!" Rangiku said "What's wrong, I'll punch you if you don't tell me." Rangiku said

"I…I k-kissed the captain." Kokoro said blushing

"Aw, that's so cute, I wish I had my camera! If only I had woken up a bit earlier! So why are you so stressed?" Rangiku asked as if it were nothing unordinary

"Didn't you hear I kissed the captain! Do you know what a big mistake that is! What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he never looks at me the same way again?" Kokoro asked upset

"If you are honestly asking yourself those questions you must not know that captain as well as you thought you did." Rangiku said. Kokoro was confused. Rangiku softened a bit, "You may not have noticed, but I've seen the way the captain looks at you when you not pay attention. You've known each other since your school days. It's only natural you would do what you did. The way I've seen the captain stare at you isn't like any other stare I've seen from him. He needs you Kokoro, and he won't let you go back to the world of the living. You shouldn't worry about this now because even if the captain didn't love you he would still want you to be his friend. Of course from my view you two are just right! What'd I tell him, sparks are definitely flying now! So come on out of the bathroom so I can hug you, and plus I really have to go too." The lieutenant said urgently. Kokoro opened the door and was met with a crushing hug form Rangiku. Kokoro suppressed her pain and smiled,

"Thank you Rangiku." Kokoro said.

After a few weeks Kokoro was well enough to get out of squad four, but she would have to take it majorly easy since her arm was still in a sling. Captain Unohana told her not to fight or move too much for a while. Kokoro dared no defy her orders. Rangiku and Toshiro had been released a while ago, but Hinamori needed more time. Kokoro felt guilty. The only reason she was up and walking was because Orihime Inoue healed her and closed her wounds. She was grateful, but wished that girl was there to heal Momo too, but Orihime had a lot of things to do of her own. Kokoro walked towards squad ten, but saw a Hell Butterfly and it landed on her hand.

_'Report to squad one barracks immediately for the judgement of Kokoro Haruka'_

The butterfly went back and Kokoro slowly made her way to the first division. Kokoro knew she would see Toshiro there. They hadn't seen each other since she kissed him. Kokoro was dreading it once again. She went in the huge doors and saw Rangiku, Toshiro, and Head Captain Yamamoto there. Kokoro walked in and stood beside Rangiku.

"Former fifth seat Haruka. As you know today is your judgement day. Today it will be decided if you will stay a soul reaper or if you will be a human." Yamamoto started, "After making careful a careful analysis of your fight in the battle I have made a decision." Kokoro trembled, but felt a hand take her own. She looked down briefly to see Toshiro holding her hand so she didn't shake so much. "In your battle with a fraccion you fought alongside Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. You failed to defeat a single one of them, but did manage to do battle with them for an appropriate amount of time. When it came time to fight the monster, Ayon, you were defeated easily and were rendered immobile so you lost the first fight."

"Now wait a minute! Kokoro fought just as well as the rest of us! I was defeated by those fraccion and Ayon as well!" Rangiku argued

"Silence, I am not finished. You, Kokoro Haruka, were defeated in your first battle and failed to do much damage to your enemy. Furthermore-" Head Captain Yamamoto went on

"I won't let you do it! I won't let you send her back to the world of the living! If you send her back you'll have to send me with her! If you get rid of Kokoro, you'll lose another captain!" Toshiro argued with a passionate tone. "Kokoro fought just like the rest of us and just because she couldn't bring down that monster down by herself you want to get rid of her!"

"That is enough! Once again I have not finished my assessment!" the elder man yelled over them, "Furthermore you were incapacitated most of the battle…however…"

"There's a 'however', did you hear the 'however'?" Rangiku asked excitedly

"Quiet Rangiku!" the young captain ordered

"However, you in a nearly immobilized form managed to use the flash step and protect a captain and lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads with your life and fought each of your enemies with all of your power and protected the Soul Society in every way you could and did not as I suspected betray us. So it is my final decision after taking all these factors into account that Kokoro Haruka…" The three stood in anticipation, "That you will stay in Soul Society as a Soul Reaper of Squad Ten." Kokoro felt her knees go weak and she nearly fainted, Rangiku supported her with her arms,

"H-head Captain I can stay?" Kokoro asked in disbelief

"Didn't you hear me?" Yamamoto asked opening one eye

"But you said you wouldn't let me stay here if I didn't win my first fight!" Kokoro said

"You young people don't listen. I said 'if you were not successful' success isn't always just winning." Yamamoto said to the three of them. "Yet, you will no longer be the fifth seat, I will see to it that you are promoted to the third seat of squad ten."

"Thank you Head Captain, you will not be disappointed with your decision!" Kokoro said bowing. The three squad ten members left the first division. Yet as they approached their barracks Toshiro had not released Kokoro's hand. Noticing this, Rangiku stretched,

"I'm going to go take a nap Captain! All this stress has worn me out!" Rangiku said as an excuse to leave the two alone. She ran off

"Hey Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted after her, "It's not use." Kokoro laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "How do you feel about-"

"I feel great! I get to stay here with my friends and with you! I'm so excited and yet I'm still trembling!" Kokoro said happily with a chuckle of embarrassment from her shaking

"That's great, but I was actually going to ask something else." Toshiro said seriously. The mood changed, "I wanted to ask how you feel about me?"

"Well, you're my friend. I feel a lot about you." Kokoro said trying to escape the awkward situation approaching

"I mean do you feel anything more than just being a friend?" Toshiro asked. Kokoro blushed this wasn't like him to ask such a question.

"I-uh-I…look about that kiss if you don't feel the same way I am so sorry!" Kokoro said quickly.

"So you do feel something for me?" Toshiro asked lifting an eyebrow knowing her answer.

"I…I…know it's wrong, because now I'm your subordinate and you're my captain, but I promise I won't let my feelings get in the-"

"It's okay Kokoro. You don't have to worry about your feelings because I…well…I don't know how to say this, but I…I have feelings too. Feeling for you much like yours and perhaps since share those feelings we could…well I don't know what… we could-" Toshiro didn't know where to start when he was putting his feelings into words. Toshiro and Kokoro felt something push them forward and their lips meant. This time they kissed each other. The two stopped a moment,

"Captain…is it okay to say 'I love you'?" Kokoro asked quietly

"I don't see a problem with it third seat Haruka." He said smiling.

"I love you Toshiro." Kokoro kissed him once again this time having no regrets for her actions. Rangiku smiled. She had just snuck up on them and pushed them together to end the awkward and spread the love. After the kiss didn't end for a few seconds Rangiku clapped her hands,

"Okay you two either get a room or I'll get a crowbar." She said jokingly. The two pulled away blushing wildly,

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted as she ran away laughing and yelling,

"I TOLD YOU SPARKS WOULD FLY!" She said running. Who would've guessed that girl in the picture would end up being the one Captain Hitsugaya actually loved, the third seat of squad ten, and what Rangiku hoped to be her knew drinking buddy?

Rangiku did. Yeah, she totally knew.

**AN: This is the end of the story! It was so fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all who reviewed and were faithful to the story until the very end! I'm probably going to end up writing a prequel to this, like more into detail of how Toshiro and Kokoro were in school. I don't know how well it'll come out, but it'll happen! Thanks again all readers! Reviews would be nice, but don't feel you need to ;) **


End file.
